For Love and For Elle
by andrew-needs-to-write
Summary: [COMPLETE] Elle is a teenager, whose parents got killed. She joins up with her aunt Arra, and travels to Vampire Mountain, meets many people. Including our favorite halfvampire Darren! Starting prebook 1 and going on...
1. The beginging of a long adventure

A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I'm sorry that the first chapter was short. Actually it was only a prologue, and I was going to post more but my computer was acting screwy. I'm glad you liked it, I will post more and I would also like to thank the following that were kind enough to send reviews...  
Sarah-Anna: you rock...It will get a lot longer, once you get to chapter 15ish you'll wish that they were shorter.  
RiRiana: Thank you both of you for reviewing and I promise to write lots more, now back to the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Now on with the story!

Elle screamed. Then Arra did. Then Larten Crepsley...

What Elle saw was Arra wrapped in a blanket, and Larten wearing red checkered boxers and a tie for some odd reason.

Elle moaned saying "Aw you guys! Why now? When I'm home?... And I thought that you (Larten Crepsley) were supposed to be in Sicily for this week with the Cirque..."

Larten cleared is throat, then said "Well I was, but I decided that I should really be at home right now considering the trip that we'll be taking soon... tomorrow really, and by the way who are you?"

Arra spoke up this time saying, "She is my niece/ assistant. Her name is Elle, her parents died, so now she's my assistant..."

"Oh" Larten said. He had known that Arra had an assistant but had never actually met her, just pretty much heard about her from Arra.

Elle was completely grossed out that she had just seen her aunt's boyfriend, for the first time, in checkered boxers... It didn't bother her how she had just seen Arra... they did live together anyways. After a while of listening to Arra talk to Larten about her; telling Larten where she was from and everything like that. It got to the point where she even told him what Elle's favorite color was.

"Really, red, I'll keep that in mind." Larten said trying to act as interested as possible. Suddenly Elle sneezed, and Arra finally noticed that she was still there.

She said "Elle? You're still in here? Well anyways, what did you need in the first place?"

Elle spoke in a small voice, because she was still rather embarrassed for interrupting them said "I just wanted to tell you that I was going out to feed. And what do I need to pack for this trip you're planning?" she asked curiously, she had never been allowed to go on vacation.

'I hope we're going to Vampire Mountain. Mum and Dad never let me go with them, and I'd like to meet all their friends.' Elle thought 

Arra said "Not much, just clothes for the trip. And when you go out tonight I want you to wear a thick wool sweater to keep warm, a raincoat, a pair of rubber boots, and an umbrella. I don't want you getting sick, but since you just sneezed you better take the bus, I don't want you to become more ill for Vampire Mountain."

"Vampire Mountain! I get to go? Really? Oh my goodness, oh wow, oh wow, oh wow. So do I bring robes instead of blue jeans and jumpers?"

"You can bring whichever, they'll have all sorts of clothes there so you don't need to bring much, maybe a nice dress for a fancy occasion, but you don't need to bring too much. Now, you go to Mr. O'Malley's house and ask Gladys for some blood. She'll know what you're talking about. But make sure you get a bag; it isn't good to walk around at night with a vat of blood. You'll look suspicious, and it just wouldn't be good. Alright, now please leave I have to speak with Larten alone."

"Yes, tons of talking I bet." Elle mumbled in a disgusted voice.

"What was that young lady?" Arra asked in a motherly voice.

"Nothing" Elle said in that all too annoying angelic voice that children use when they just said something nasty that would get them into trouble.

"Bring a couple liters back if you can." Arra said as Elle was closing and locking the door.

"Fine..." Elle said in an annoyed voice

Elle walked downstairs, put on all her rain gear, sweaters, and ate an orange for more Vitamin C. She walked to the bus stop and went to Harlem Ave. it would only be a matter of time before she would arrive at the O'Malley's house.

"Hello may I please see Gladys?" Elle said through the intercom from outside.

A stout woman in an olive green dress with a beige sweater over it came to the door.

"Ah, Elle, nice to see you; won't you come in?" Gladys said as she greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. O'Malley, nice to see you. I was wondering-" Elle began to say but was cut off by Gladys.

"You need some blood? No problem. Come this way darling. So how much do you need?" she asked

"About four liters; is that too much?" Elle asked in a worried voice.

"Not at all, it'll take just a moment." Gladys said

"How much will this cost? I only have four euros." Elle said in a worried voice.

"Well I ain't about to go off and charge you for someone else's blood. It's free of charge. May I ask why you need so much?"

"Um, uh, I don't think."

"Elle, I know you're a vampire, so don't worry about that. What I meant was, is Arra sick or something? I know you're only a halfy so you don't have healing spit yet, but why do you need so much?"

"Well some is for me and some is for uh, a trip."

"Are you going to Vampire Mountain by any chance? Great place, my husband loved it."

"Really? Mr. O'Malley was a vampire? So that's why you never had any kids. Well I better get going, I have to pack, and get a ton of sleep it's a long way to Vampire Mountain." Elle said "Bye Mrs. O'Malley. Thanks for everything!" Elle said as she left.

When she got home she packed, took a break and had some Hamburger-Helper™ as well as some blood. Then she finished packing, and took a bath. The last one she'd be able to take for a long time. Then at long last, it was off to bed.

When Elle woke up it was nearly seven o' clock at night. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth, and went downstairs. Arra, and Larten were waiting for her at the kitchen table.

When Larten saw her he sighed out the words "Finally..." they ate some waffles, and then left the house. They went outside, and Elle got onto Arra's back. They (Arra, and Larten) began to flit. They flitted all the way to London's countryside, which was where they were supposed to begin hiking.

The hiking took very long but finally they go to one of the passageways where Elle would begin her adventure at Vampire Mountain...

A/N Better? I hope so…


	2. A little too much fun

A/N Thank you all for reviewing....  
  
RiRiana- I completely understand what your saying about Arra and Larten being mates, I don't have any of the books, and my librarian won't let me use the books anymore on account of my habit of "hogging them" So I'm honestly sorry for the inaccuracy ...but you will have to wait on the whole "vampires can't have kids" thing.... I promise to answer that like a couple of chapters away from now when you find out what actually happened to Elle's parents.... So if you were wondering, yes Elle's parents were vampires...but your just going to have to wait a few days for that to be typed.  
  
SPUNKY894- hey heather, thank you for the review.... and once again sorry about the length on chapter one...  
  
Emikae- thank you for reviewing, the story will get loads longer, I have about 23 chapters written out on loose- leaf paper, and I'm still going strong...  
  
Adrew-needs-to-write- Thank you for the review Ann Marie, and everyone already knows that you're insane....  
  
If you all were wondering, I didn't review my own story...my sister was using my account because she's too lazy to make her own...now back to the story....  
  
When she got inside she shrieked with delight, both Arra and Larten shushed her, and she became instantly quiet. But her jaw stayed dropped in amazement as they led her into the hall of Khledon Lurt. They sat down next to their old tutor Seba Nile. They talked happily of the good old days, for many hours. When Seba decided to call it a night the others decided to stay and party. (They were the last group to arrive so it's the welcoming ceremony/party) Larten decided to go off with a friend of his named Gavner, while Arra decided to head over to the bar. After a few drinks Arra became drowsy, and decided to go back to her room. She asked Elle if she would like to join her, but Elle wanted to get a better feel of the party life (she's only thirteen so she's never been to any parties like this before.  
  
She sat down on a bar stool and ordered the fist alcoholic beverage that popped into her head. Hmm, I've always wanted to try a brandy... she thought to herself. Her ordered a large mug of brandy. She took a large gulp and made a face. The bartender laughed at her expression, then said, "Keep on drinking, it'll get better as you go on..." She shrugged and then went on drinking. He was right... it did get better as you drank on. In fact it was so good that once she finished she ordered another. When she finished that one she felt as though she would puke at any time.  
  
But she still wasn't ready to call it a day, so she looked around and saw people dancing. She walked over to the dance floor and noticed a boy with blue spiky hair. And because she had some impaired judgment (due to her two large mugs of brandy...) she walked right up to him and kissed him right, square in between the eyes. He blushed, and asked her to dance. She agreed, and began to dance. She didn't feel well at all.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and asked, "What's you name?" He looked down at her head and blushed, then said "Jake Harrison..." She looks like she'll be sick at any time. Oh I hope she doesn't get sick on me... Jake thought to himself.  
  
"Well Jake I don't feel very well, can we please go somewhere else, all the motion is making me sick to my stomach" He nodded, then all of a sudden she was throwing up next to him. "Whoa! Are you okay?" She looked at him and said with very blushed cheeks "I'm fine...now let's go somewhere..."  
  
He shrugged, and then led her away. He said, "So what do you want to do?" "Well, this is my first time here what do you do here?" she asked. "You can fight...." He was going to say something else but didn't get the chance because she stopped him in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Let's fight!" She was taken to the sports hall. He grabbed her hand once they got in there, and led to her to an open arena of Bars. He saw Vanez watching them out of the corner as to be saying, "I know that girl somehow, and don't you dare hurt her!"  
  
He picked his weapon, a club, and she chose hers, a mace. He helped her onto the bars, and asked her "What's you name?" "Elle, now how do you do this?" she asked still looking sick. "WHAT?!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?" She shook her head. He shrugged and said "You'll learn soon enough..." he said with an evil grin.  
  
On his first hit, he hit her right in the stomach. She instantly fell through the spaces, and threw up. The game was over, and she was also lying unconscious on the floor (she hit her head on the stone floor below when she fell...)  
  
Almost coincidently, Larten Crepesly walked into the room, just as a crowd was starting to form around her. He walked over to it to see what all the commotion was about. When he squeezed his way to the front, he realized that it was Elle!  
  
"Holy Shit! I'll go and bring her to Arra!" He picked her up, and held her in his arms for a moment just looking at the damage... "Poor thing..." he said under his breath, as he ran out of the room with her. 


	3. Poor Elle

Thank you all for reviewing... Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been pretty busy with (color) guard camp, it's four hours a day, so by the time I get home the library is closed... Right now I'd just like to say something to the following reviewers....  
  
SPUNKY894: Thank you for your 4 reviews...I promise to write more... Ahlam: You rock...thank you for reviewing and I hope your questions will be answered in the following chapters....  
  
Emikae: You are so right about the whole barfing thing...I didn't remember that until u pointed that out...so I stand corrected, and sorry...  
  
RiRiana: I stand corrected once more...there isn't any other vampires who are teenagers so let's just pretend that the blue haired dude is like 20...and yes, there are people who are 20ishat vampire mountain.... remember Kurda? And as for the whole this isn't a vampire party...I'm sorry but the librarian won't let me have any more of the Cirque Du Freak books... and I won't go out and spend $120 so that I can buy all the books and check my references every single time...  
  
KissFromARose14: Hello Johnny you are such an awesome reviewer.... thank you for putting up with my mistake...see you at band camp...lyl...  
  
Okay that took long enough...now on with the story...  
  
Larten ran out of the room and knocked on Arra's door, waiting patiently her to answer it. When she did she yawned, and said  
  
"Hey, why are you here? And what is wrong with Elle? Is she okay? Get a medic! Get Seba! She needs help now! Hurry!" said Arra as she answered the door.  
  
Larten pushed her aside to put her down in a coffin, except he couldn't because there wasn't one. Instead there were two four-poster beds.  
  
"Why do you get a bed while I get a coffin?" asked Larten.  
  
"You like them? Parris had them put into our room because we're the only girls, so he figured that he could put them in here...they used to be his, and someone else's, but they got new one's...actually, I think that it belonged to Mika...Now put her down quickly and go get someone go look at her condition..." said Arra  
  
"But Arra! It's no big deal, all she did was barf, and have a concussion...She had alcohol, that's why she threw up...but if it'll make you feel better, I'll go and get a medic..."  
  
"It will..."  
  
"Fine! I'm going..."  
  
Larten dashed out of the room in search for a medic, even though it would be impossible considering that they were all out partying. But none the less he would still try and find one.  
  
Arra knelt down on her bed, and stroked Elle's hair...  
  
"Poor thing, I promised your parents the night they died that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and now look what trouble your in... I'm such an idiot...how could I let this happen to you? If I had just stayed with you, instead of going off to my room, none of this would have ever happened...I'm sorry El..." she said in a whisper of sadness.  
  
Larten rushed back in saying "I know you asked for a medic, but this'll have to work...look, I've brought Seba..."  
  
Arra gave him a confused look and said "why didn't you just get a medic?"  
  
"Well, I would have but all of them are out partying so I just got Seba...He used to be a medic, remember Arra?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do...How are you Seba?"  
  
"I'm just fine, now don't bother me...I'm trying to see what's wrong with her..."  
  
He looked at her wounds that were on her stomach from the hard blow that she had gotten from the fight. Next he did the usual of checking her pulse, heart beat, and lungs. When he was done he looked at them and said,  
  
"I don't know why you bother getting me, she's fine...I mean she did have a cuncussion, and she's got a bad bruise, but she's fine..."  
  
"Well, what about her throwing up?" asked Arra, who felt like she was elle's mother.  
  
"She just had too much to drink...She'll be fine, now let me go back to my room...I want to go back to sleep..."  
  
"Thank you for stopping by Seba..." said Larten  
  
"No problem, just next time make sure that it is actually an emergency..." 


	4. Waking up to realize the ugly truth

A/N I'm going to thank the following for reviewing my story...  
  
AngELiCLiE: Thank you for the review...I'll be checking up on your story too  
  
RiRiana: I forgive you...your comments were helpful at times, but at others I just got annoyed.... Sorry about that...  
  
Phat Kittie: Thanx  
  
Emikae: You are such a sweet heart...enjoy the next chapter  
  
And now, on with the story (dramatic music plays)  
  
And I forgot to put a disclaimer in the past chapters, so here it is:  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BRILLIANT WRITINGS OF DARREN SHAN; ONLY THE PLOT AND A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!!!!!!!  
  
The next night Elle woke up, she saw Arra and Larten cuddling in a chair next to her bed. Both were asleep, but even so you could just tell that they were in love. She sat in her bed for a while and thought to her self  
  
"This must be my room...I wonder what happened last night, all I remember is that there was a party..."  
  
She daydreamed for a while until she heard someone cough. She looked and saw that it was Arra; she must have thought that Elle was asleep because she said the following "Damn these caverns...their always freezing...made me get a cold..."  
  
Elle smirked and giggled a bit, Arra never cursed in front of her...Arra jumped up when she heard Elle snickering and said  
  
"Think that's funny do you? Well, it isn't...I'd be nice and snug in my own bed...but no, you had to get drunk, knocked out...I've been so worried about you, even if it is nothing, I was so worried that I slept in a chair next to your bed!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!? GETTING DRUNK AT THE BLOODY AGE OF THIRTEEN!!! No more parties for you young lady...and that's final..."  
  
"So that's what happened...I Can't believe it mum and dad are gunna kill me!!! What should I do Arra? They'll be so mad, and I just can't thin of a plan...my head's never hurt this badly before...feels like it's being hit by a sludge hammer..." Elle sobbed the words out loudly, and woke up Larten. If Arra her aunt were this mad, her parents would surely be enraged.  
  
"What's going on Elle?" asked Larten sympathetically, he had a feeling that Arra was just yelling at her, judging by her confused expression.  
  
"Elle, I'm sorry to tell you this, again, but your parents are dead...they were killed a year ago today. Oh Elle, please don't cry...everything will be alright..."  
  
Elle cried and just let her pain out. "How could I be this stupid? To forget that my own parents were dead... I'm insane! I'm crazy! You all should just leave me to die...Better yet; can one of you just kill me? I don't want to even bother with life! Today's the bloody day that they died! How could I forget something this important?"  
  
"What happened to them Elle?"  
  
"Larten I don't think that this is the time to ask about that..."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind...I needed to think about that anyways... It was a normal night...my parents, being vampires, had to go out and feed..." she was quickly cut off by Larten.  
  
"How could your parents be vampires if they had you? Vampires are barren you know..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know...they planned on becoming vampires, but they waited until they had at least one child before they became blooded..."  
  
"That was a pretty good idea, go on..."  
  
"They went out feeding, but soon they came across an angry vampaneze...he was mad because being generals, they had killed is friend..."  
  
"Wait, they were generals? What was their name, I might know them..."  
  
Elle let out an annoyed sigh and said "Johnny, and Shannon O'Rielly...so this vampaneze was mad and tried to kill them..."  
  
"Bastard...didn't even give them a chance I suspect...probably used a ruddy shot gun..."  
  
"CAN YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!!!!!! Jeez.... that bloke didn't kill them, because he was outnumbered, well word got out in the vampaneze world, and his best friend Murlough was his name...(she cried very hard, and was unable to talk louder than a whisper) Arra, can you tell him...the horrible thoughts of that night are just too bad for me to go on talking about them..."  
  
Arra nodded and went on speaking "Well, when Murlough found out he was outraged, and he vowed to find and kill John and Shannon...It was still night, but the two were so tired that they decided to go to bed early...When they fell asleep, Murlough snuck into their room, and drank their blood, he didn't care that they were vampires, he just wanted them to suffer...Well, just then Elle woke up, she just had this feeling that things weren't right...she went into her parents room to see Murlough..."  
  
"FUCKING MY MUM!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO HER! TO ME?" Elle sobbed harder, Arra held her in his arms; she missed her sister so much... And the two cried together...  
  
By then even Larten was crying, "How could he do that to Elle and Arra? That jerk is going to pay...as soon as I leave this mountain, I'm going plot out his death..."  
  
A/N How'd you like that chapter? Sorry if it was inaccurate...and sorry for the Murlough thingy.... I needed to find something to make you really hate him, and I got a suggestion from someone at school, so I built off that... So I have to thank Goanna Christopher for the idea of Murlough being a pervert.... 


	5. Leaving and Left Vampire Mountain

A/N Thank you for reviewing! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I get that little Email telling me I've been reviewed... Time to thank those special people... Emikae- I love how you review so faithfully...If I ever find out how to get a beta reader, you'll be mine...Please tell me if/when you review the story... RiRiana- Thank you for reviewing so faithfully as well..... AnnieShan- Thank you! Okay and here's how you upload a story... Go into Microsoft word type the story and save it, then login and push the thing that says (1) Document Manager then scroll down and click browse. Find your story and upload it. Then click on down the numbers until your story is posted...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the brilliant works of Darren Shan...wish I did though...  
  
And now on with the story (dramatic music plays)  
  
As the weeks on Elle went out with Jake loads of times, in fact it became a nightly ritual for them to go out into the games hall. In truth they became as close as brother and sister. Their schedule would be like wakeup meet Jake for breakfast, get changed, fight, eat, fight some more, eat some more, then talk in either ones room until it was time for them to go to sleep. And pretty soon it was time for counsel to end.  
  
"Oh Jake, I'm going to miss you so much!"  
  
"Same here El, your going to have to write to me until next counsel..."  
  
She hugged him and began to cry. She seemed to loose everyone she loved...at least that's how it felt.  
  
"Oh come on El, please don't cry...Because then I'll cry and the guys will laugh at me...."  
  
She wiped her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Jake! Come on we're flitting home..." Said one of his friends.  
  
"Bye Elle, I'll write and call you lots I promise..."  
  
"Not necessary, bye..."  
  
As he walked through one of the entrances, tears streamed down her face.  
  
She walked back to her room to finish packing. As she started coming in she heard.  
  
"Arra, wait, after all this is taken care of I promise that we'll get back together..."  
  
"It's not that I don't support it because trust me, I do, but can't Elle and I come with you?"  
  
"I will be distracted if you come, and I can't do this with Elle around..."  
  
"Fine, I'll write you weekly at the cirque..."  
  
"Love, I'm sorry things are like this..."  
  
"It's alright...be good...and I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Arra, bye..."  
  
And with that Larten left he saw Elle and gave her a hug then said "Good bye..."  
  
Shortly after they got home Elle saw this boy running around the block.  
  
"Hmm, he looks cute...I hope he lives by us..."  
  
(Elle's P.O.V.)  
  
Today was a sad day, I found out that, that cute boy who I saw running (I found out from meeting and becoming very good friends with him that his name is Darren Shan) died.  
  
His parents told me that he mysteriously fell out of his window...  
  
Arra's not here to counsoul me either because Larten's Cirque is in town.  
  
She's been over joyed, but is sad because he is leaving tonight. I really miss Darren. I remember the times that we used to run together, or the times that we'd play soccer with Steve Leopard or Leonard if you perfer.  
  
I just can't believe he's gone, and yet I can't help but saying this, but what kind of a stupid idiot falls out of his window...  
  
Annie thinks that he was sneaking out to come and see me (because I'm told that he fancied me...), which only makes me feel worse.  
  
Like I'm responsible for his death...Everything is just so weird though... First Steve being hurt and almost dead, and now Darren's dead and Steve is perfectly well...  
  
A few days later: It just doesn't seem right... today was Darren's funeral. The thought of his limp body lying in the casket, haunts my dreams.  
  
And yet, I could have sworn that he was breathing... Annie agrees with me, but Steve just says that we need to accept the facts, and move on...  
  
How could he be this heartless? I mean, his best friend just died, and he's telling us to get over it...  
  
I hope that the years before Vampire Mountain pass by quickly, because now, more than ever, I need to talk to Jake...  
  
I think I'll have him come in for the funeral, because I don't think I'll be able to go through this alone...  
  
Later: Jake is here right now as we speak...  
  
It is so good to be able to talk to him, and he'll be staying for quite a while too...  
  
Arra was happy to see him when she woke up, and has already set up the guest room for him...  
  
He says that I should dig him up and feed on him, but that's too heartless... Besides, that'll be too much work...  
  
After the funeral: Something strange is going on, I could have sworn I saw Larten at the graveyard today...Because me and Jake stayed the pretty late because Arra wanted to maurn over him too...  
  
She says she could've sworn she saw him too, but maybe we just miss him a lot...  
  
A/N Guys, I'm not asking a lot, but please R&R!!! I don't care what I get as far as reviews go but Please! How'd you like it? And what do you think'll happen? Tell me in my review... 


	6. Leaving her past behind

A/N Thank you Stephanie and AnnieShan for reviewing...  
  
Disclaimer... I don't own any of the Cirque Du Freak Books...  
  
(Elle's P.O.V.)  
  
I have such good news... Array, Jake, and I will be moving back to Vampire Mountain...  
  
She got a letter today, saying that they need her help because they are short of employees.  
  
I' m so happy, finally we can leave this town, and be gone of it's memories of Darren...  
  
I'll be sad without Annie, but it'll be okay because I don't see her much anyways...  
  
Having Jake here seems to help; he's always ready if I need to cry, fight, or anything really...  
  
Well, I have to go pack and say good-bye to the Shan family, and Steve...  
  
Later: Annie cried so hard when I told her that I was leaving, and I'll miss her a lot. Our conversation went  
  
She said to me "Everyone seems to go from my life, you and Darren were most of my friends...I had Steve, but he seems to depressed to even talk to me..."  
  
I just nodded and said "Annie, if it was my choice where I'd be staying, you know that I'd be in Dublin with you...I'm really sorry, but it's hard for us, I mean the only jobs that Arra can get are at night. And that's no way to live a life..."  
  
"But you have Jake, your cousin (that's what I had to tell her, otherwise I think she'd get suspicious if I told her that he was my 23 year old friend that I met at Vampire Mountain...) to take care of you..."  
  
"But that's not what Arra wants..."  
  
She nodded gravely, and whispered "good-bye, I hope you have a nice life..."  
  
That's what made me cry...I hugged her tight, and said that I'd call her every chance that I got...  
  
She said "how much longer can I stay with you?"  
  
And I said "about 10 more minutes, while I say good-bye to Steve."  
  
We walked a few blocks until we reached Steve's house. I knocked on his door, and noticed that Annie had left. She said later when I asked to give us some privacy...  
  
As I knocked I got tears in my eyes, and when he answered it was too much for me. I burst out in tears, and hugged him.  
  
He looked really unsure of what to do, so he just hugged me back and said " Um, El, it'll, uh, be okay...whatever is wrong..."  
  
(Steve's P.O.V.)  
  
When she finally stopped crying, she sat down on my front porch. She let out a heavy sigh and said "Steve, I'm moving..." And with that she let a single tear out, and let it roll down her cheek.  
  
It was horrible to see those blue eyes of hers so sad. It didn't seem right, and it ruined all my plans of asking her out next week at my cousins wedding...  
  
I couldn't believe it, and maybe I still had time to ask her out...I mean if she had known she wouldn't have told me the day she was leaving right?  
  
So I asked her "will you be home for like another 6 months before you leave?"  
  
She shook her head and said "I'm leaving in about 5 minutes..."  
  
She put her face in her hands and cried again. I hated when she did, it just wasn't right to see the girl who once was happy at all times, to be in a depressed mood, and dressing like she's gothic.  
  
And even though she was wearing a black shirt, and her old school uniform skirt (red, black, and green plaid), she was still beautiful.  
  
I'll honestly miss her, and yet the person who I'll never see again (Darren) I want to kill...  
  
I probably won't ever see her again, because she moving to England...  
  
God I hate that country...because my dad's there too...  
  
(Elle's P.O.V.)  
  
Steve grabbed my hand and led me back to my house.  
  
He was sweet and helped me carry my suitcases out side and into my car.  
  
I got into the car, and Jake began to drive away (Arra would have but she was still sleeping...in the back covered with many blankets, so that she won't get any sun, and die from it...)  
  
I looked back in time just to see Steve crying and blowing me a kiss...  
  
A/N/ Sorry about the short chapter! But I need to type my other story, so it'll have to do.....Oh and plz, as always...READ & REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
You see this little button? Push it... You know you want to push it... And then type something nice, or bad, I honestly don't care anymore... 


	7. Meetings at Vampire Mountain

A/N I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was at band camp...Thank you to the following who have been so faithful to me, by reviewing...  
  
AnnieShan: (sighs) I love how you always leave such nice reviews, for my chapters, thankyou...  
  
Jerichoholic-Edgehead: Thanks, I'll try to write more often ;)  
  
Emikae: a beta just keeps on being supportful to the author, just as you have been doing...  
  
Wettle-Wash: wow, you sure had fun reviewing eh? I didn't mind it, actually I loved it and thought it was hilarious...yes, she is a half vampire, but I'm sure you figured that out already...and please don't be embarrassed for wanted more reviews...I read part of it and loved it...but had to get off for band camp...argh, will read more tonight...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cirque Du Freak series...it would be awesome if I did though...  
  
Now on with the story...dramatic music plays...I'm sorry if the music thing bugs you but it's my way of going on...always has and always will be so sorry...  
  
(Elle's P.O.V.)  
  
We're finally here! It took long enough too... I miss Steve, and Annie. I can't believe Steve cried for me! He didn't even cry at Darren's funeral, and he was his best friend...  
  
The first thing we did when we got here was unpack, Arra and I are sharing a room, while Jake gets his own (lucky duck, Arra snores!) While I was unpacking, Arra went to see the princes, and see what she would be doing, turns out she'll be cooking...  
  
At least she doesn't have to clean the bathrooms...eww,that would be nasty! Anyways, Arra says that Larten, and some other's are expected to be coming in about a week...I can't wait to see him again...  
  
Eight years later  
  
After dinner (which was fried bear meat), we went to the medical office, because I didn't feel very good...I figured that I was just tired from staying up too late talking with Jake, but he wasn't convinced...  
  
We went inside, and tons of cots were in the room... I lied down on one, and was examined by the doctor...He checked my heart and such, then he did this test, and made me drink this rancid purple stuff...  
  
I puked it up meaning that, I had a bad case of food poisoning...Oh great!  
  
It's not so bad, but I'm told that it'll get worse...Arra, being the worry wart that she is, has me in bed, until I'm completely better...I hope I'm better in time to see Larten arrive...  
  
Ten days later  
  
You won't believe what happened...when Larten came, I was at my worst, and was throwing up a couple times an hour...Well, when Larten walked in he had something weird with him, I later found out that his name was Harkat. And also he had Darren Shan with him!!  
  
You must be thinking that I'm just going crazy, from being sick but I'm not...Well anyways, when he came in, I had just finished throwing up. Then everyone came by my bed, and I saw him, and screamed. He just said what but I kept screaming, and now crying. I just thought that I was hallucinating or something...you know from being so sick...But it freaked me out, Darren was dead, he has been for how many years now...  
  
But he just hugged me and said "it'll be alright El, don't cry, please Elle, don't cry" That's when he explained the whole thing to me...I had this sick feeling and puked again. Darren helped me and held my hair...He's been with me since, making sure I was okay. He even slept by my side...It was really sweet... I feel much better now. I'm nervous about being with Darren. I've always liked him, but now he's even hotter, and sweeter...  
  
I've been talking with him a lot now, I even told him about my parents, and he told me about everything he's been doing since he "died". He's done so much, joined the Cirque with Larten, and he and Larten even killed Murlough! I couldn't believe it when he told me...And he couldn't believe it when I told him who Murlough really was...  
  
My life must seem so boring compared to his... He had adventures at every corner of his journey to vampire mountain, and I've just been here, helping out whenever I could, and fighting with Jake...  
  
Well, I've 'gotta go and meet Darren behind the waterfall...He seemed excited about the plans when he told them to me, and I could have sworn that his voice even squeaked...I'll tell you more when I get back...  
  
A/N how'd you like that one? Tell me in your reviews...Also tell me what you think is going to happen behind the waterfall...  
  
You love this little button very much  
  
And want to click it very badly  
  
So go with you urges, and click it,  
  
An while your at it leave a review! 


	8. He cares more than she knew

A/N wow, I'm sorry guys...a month since i updated last =:0...im sorry...it's band season...and

it's keeping me really busy...so feel loved because i stayed home from my grandpa's house so that

i could update for u because i felt bad...so many thanks to...

Wettlewash:I loved ur's...

emikae:umm...yes i am about annie, but don't tell anyone shhh!he he he he he...i do have plans

for her and stuff...can't wait to be able to post that one...but it'll be a while...it'll happen

one i get to book seven...tears...i know so long away...

Jericoholic-Edgehead: ok ill keep it nice...

Everyone:Enjoy the next chapie...

Diclaimer:Dont own it...so dont ask

Elle's P.O.V

I love Darren more than I ever knew...He took me behind the waterfall, and gave me a promise ring.

To say that when we're old enough, we'll mate and stuff. Kinda like being engaged...What he said

was...

"Elle, I've always loved you...Since I met you...I never liked anyone else, just you...I'd dream

about you, draw piturese of us in class...everyting...In fact,it was too the point that sometimes,

I loved you so much it hurt..."

"But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Steve made me promise that I'd never ask you out because he thought you were pretty, meaning

that you were his...And I had to do what he said, because he was more popualr than me, otherwise

he'd beat me up, and leave me friendless..."

It was so sad, I just sat down, hugged my knees, and began to cry... I never knew Steve could be

so mean...

"Elle, Why are you crying?"

"I never knew he'd be like this...I always thought he was so nice!"

"And he was...to you..."

Then all of a sudden, I felt this weird vibrating feeling in my pocket...I took it out, and

realized that it was the cellphone that Arra got for me before we left...

I looked down to read the words "Steve Leonard" on the caller id...

"Shit..." I said then I answered it.

"Hello..."

"Elle, who is it?" asked Darren

I waved him away, but he kept asking...

"Elle, who was talking to you? Was that Darren? It sounded a hell of a lot like Darren..."

"Steve, Darren's dead...And I wish you wouldn't talk about him...you know how it makes me so

sad..."

"Well, he's not dead Elle...I didn't want to tell you this, but Darren's alive...And he's a

vampire..."

"Steve there's no such thing as a vampire, they're only on the tele, and in books, no real

vampires..." I began to get nervous...what if he figured me out?

"Yeah, Elle, there is...but anyways that's not why I called...well it actually it is...partially."

"What do you want Steve?"

"I want to know if you want to meet with me and then we can kill him together..."

"No, Darren's dead...We can't kill him..." I began to cry again...I just didn't feel good,

"El, don't cry..." but I cut him off to say

"Steve hold on a second..." and then I ran a bit to the river and puked...

"Elle! Did you just barf, Elle? you okay?"

"I, uh I, um..." then I just kinda fainted...

Darren saw this and ran over...He picked me up and said into the cellphone...

"Steve, call back someother time...Elle just blackedout..."

"What?! Is she okay? who is this?"

"This is uh Jake, and I don't know...I have to take her to the hospital now...bye..."

And he hung up, and rushed me back to my room...Arra was in there, talking to Larten...

When Arra saw her she sreamed, and then yelled at me saying...

"What did you do to my baby?"

"Nothing, she was talking to Steve, then she just threw up, and fainted...It was really freaky."

She became more releaved according to Darren who told me everything...then she said

"Larten, what do we do?"

"Get Seba in here...Harkat?"

"Yes...Sir..."

"Go and get Seba Nile quickly..."

He nodded, then ran out...

Larten took my pulse, and realized that it wasn't very good...my heart was slowing down...

He began doing C.P.R. , and it turns out I couldn't breathe because I was choking on my own

vomit! Nasty! They got Seba in and he gave me these weird Blue leaves and told me to eat them...

(I had gained back consiousness by then...) He said they'd knock me out, and heal me while I was

out...But before I ate them, he asked if it hurt here, and he gently pushed on the lower part

of my torso...I cried out in agony...I hurt so bad....like I was being stabbed there or someting.

All he said was..."Ahh...well then...in that case eat more of these...you need to be opperated

on..."

"What!" said me and Arra at the same time...

"Yes...Elle needs her apendex out..." Arra shook her head...And I just began to eat the leaves.

I wanted this to be over as soon as possible...

Soon, I was out cold, and Seba got the medics to preform the surgery...

It lasted all of 4 hours...I woke up and moaned...I was both, sore, and hungry. Darren was asleep

in a chair, by my bed. But Arra was still awake watching me like a hawk. She noticed that I had

moaned, and sprung up, and asked what was wrong...

I said that I was just sore, and hungry...

"Well, vampires, don't believe in painkillers...say we should deal with the pain...they don't

like technology...so don't let anyone know about your cell...But, I can get you some of the

batbroth from the dining hall (A/N I'm sorry that I don't remember the name...)..."

I nodded, and she left to get some...Jake stopped in with his friend Ivan...

"How are you doing El?"

"I'm fine...don't worry about me..."

"I wasn't...Okay, maybe I was, but that's not the point..."

I giggled then said..."Hey, wanna see my stitches?"

"Sure..." said Ivan

I raised my shirt up, showing them my bare stomach...

And there was about six inches, of little zig-zags, holding my skin together...

"Brilliant!" said Ivan

"Cool" said Jake

Arra walked in just in time to see them staring at my abdomin...and she rolled hers eyes, and

said...

"Elle, Stop flashing the boys...you know what I've told you about that..." she said joking...

I shook my head, and put my top back down...Jake, and Ivan laughed.

She handed me the bowl, and I ate it slowly. The boys stayed, and talked keeping me company.

Soon Darren woke up, and joined in on the fun. When Seba came in to check on me, everyone was

laughing and having a good time.

He smiled and said..."I'm glad your all having so much fun, but I think Elle will need to get

some rest soon..."

I yawned and said "I'm not tired..."

He chuckled and said "Sure you're not..."

I thought to myself "Damn you body, always giving me away..."

He checked my stitches, and said that they didn't seem infected, but I still needed to take

and eat some plant similar to aloevera...I did then he said...

"I'll be going...I have a meeting to be at, and you have to go too Arra...Larten's already there."

She nodded, then told Darren he could either go, or stay and keep me company...

He stayed, and we talked until I fell asleep...I told him that I accept his promise ring,

and that I loved him too...And just as much...Then I drifted off to sleep until the next night...

A/N How was it? good I hope...Tell me in your review...What do you want to happen...even though

i already have it written (on paper) i'm up to suggestions and alterations...If you want to

flame me...go for it...I'd prefer compliments and creative critisisms, but hwatever floats your

boat...

Ashley (Andrew is my nickname if you ever wondered)


	9. Getting better, and getting ready

A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't added more in such a long time...I have been inredibly busy with band...and as of this week I've been diagnosed with a tumor...doesn't that suck? I'm still not over it...I just kept crying in the emergency room, and they had to give me morphine (really strong pain killer, that goes through an IV if you didn't know...) it was horrible. So put up with me and my not updating as often as I'd like...I'll be in the hospital for check ups and crap...wow im still in shock...If any of you readers are up to writing to me it'd be greatly appreciated... So thank you to those who've reviewed, and once again I'm sorry, it's about time I give you an explanation...

x0xQuidditchQueenx0x: I'll be checking up on it soon, thanx

Jerichoholi-Edgehead: Many thanks to you...steve is an idiot...and I'm sorry i didn't update sooner, if you want an explanation read above...

emikae: ur honestly my favorite reviewer...

Disclaimer:I don't own it, i won't, but i do own huh? I just think it's awesome how we can have that ability to write stuff for everyone to read, for free...sorry im off topic....

On with the story!!!!!!!!

Elle's P.O.V

The vampires wanted to talk about the vampaneze, and Harkat's message...Many of Jake's friends stopped by to give me a pint of blood, and a few laughs. It was pretty nice, but being with Darren was the best...I cannot wait until we're old enough to mate. I guess I'm too young to think such things, but if I was never blooded, I'd be 22.

Gavner stopped by, he gave me a message...To wear my best clothing to a meeting concerning Darren. I wonder what we are going to talk about...I mean, what has he done wrong? I honestly would like to know. Maybe he commited a crime when they were traveling.

No, Larten wouldn't let him...he's pretty strict on that sort of thing. Maybe the princes didn't know about Murlough, and now he's in trouble. Gods I hope not! The last thing that boy needs to die. After all he's done, to save Steve. Get back at Murlough for my cause (though he didn't know that at the time...), I mean he's done so much, in so little time.

Oh crap, I've just remembered, I have to call Steve back. Great! I can't wait...He's going to be all worried, and I'll have to explain who hung up on him, and everything. Oh this is such a mess!

On the phone with Steve later

Me: Hello Steve it's me...

Steve: Hey Elle, how are you feeling, Jake said you blacked out...

Me: Um, yeah I did, they ended up taking my appendix out.....

Steve: No kidding? wow thats a pretty big that your home again...

Me: Yeah, I guess, so how are things back in Dublin?

Steve: Pretty boring, Annie's at home with a cold, so theres no one really to talk to besides you...

Me: What about your soccer buddies?

Steve: I don't play football or socer as you all it, any more...I'm twenty-two remember? You should, because your the same age...

Me: Uh yeah, right, twenty-two...Old enough to drink already...

Steve: Elle we've been like that for a while now...Are you all right?

Me: Uh just fine, you know Steve, I got to let you go, I've got a date with um Darren...

Steve: Darren! Darren Shan? Our old best friend thats a vampire?

Me: No! His name is Darren Nevin...And he has ginger hair, and everything...totally different! I've got to go, bye Steve!

Steve:Fine, tell me all about it...

Me: hangs up

"Hey Darren!" I shout

"What El?"

"I just told Steve we were going on a date...you wanna?"

"Sure, do I have to dress up?"

"No, come on...let's go to the game room..."

"Alright, um you might want to put on more than just your pajamas..."he said to me

I looked down and realized he was right...

"Um, I'll be back, I need vampire clothes, what color?"

"Purple would look nice on you I guess..."

"Alright, I'll be back...."

I went off to the clothing room....

And I got a purple set of robes, just like Darren had said would look nice.

Especially since it matched my dark hair. I grabbed a ribbon, to tie my hair back later.

I ran back to my room, and dressed quickly. Darren knocked on my door after a while.

"You ready yet?"

"Yeah, just let me tell Arra where we are going..."

"She worries too much...I mean I know it's because she needs to keep her word to your mother's soul, but still!"

"I know...but let's just go tell her.."

"alright..."

A/N sorry this was a crappy chapter im kinda down, and i have huge headaches form the medicine...so im sorry about this crappy chapter that im very not impressed in...ill; work on getting better ideas and suh...plus ups to u guys...marhing band season is over so now i an write more in general...yay!!!!!! so until next time give me reviews... and ill give u a better chapter!

Love,

Ashley Aka-andrew


	10. Of fighting and fights

A/N OMG i love u all so much! the reviews made me very happy...and they cheered me up on my more sad days... ugh! so um yeah thanx for the reviews...especially emikae for her big ass one...u guys honestly made my day!

emikae: ha ha i love u...ur the best beta a girl could ever have! i love big reviews...i never got one...but i always try to give 'em...ive like always wanted one....um ok back to topic...the IV thing was so true...i didn't know how to desribe it to anyone but u did a good job of doing that...i dont know if its canerous yet all i know is that i have a tumor... thats what im guessing though because if u look tumor up in the thesaurus cancer is listed, but i dont know very much..and i dont like sharing where it's at publicly...

Jerichoholic-Edgehead: u rock...i need many prayers and such....ur also one of those very cool people who review all my chapters...hmm i hope others get ideas...jk im happy with all reviews...he (steve) thinks it's darren, but he thinks that it just might be he's hoping it's darren...but he just thinks its some other bloke named darren...i mean how many of them are in ireland? im guessing a lot but a could be wrong...

S-A: I've never gotten reviews from u b4, so if u dont mind me asking out of pure cureousity, have u ever read my story before? just wondering...but thanks for being sympathetic and such, u also rock...if u haven't noticed im very grateful to my reviewers....and ill try and stay away from depression, ive had it before, and it sucks...my life must sound like a soap opera, but i assure u that this is all true stuff....

JBanana:Thanks, this next one is very snifty in my opinion....(snifty is my word, and it is a combo of spiffy and nifty, and it just cliked...)

Disclaimer: If I owned this then i wouldnt get such beautiful reviews...so i like my story...

On with the Fanfic!!!!!!!!

Darren's P.O.V.

She came out of her room looking as beautiful as ever...her long hair flowing down her back, wearing the robes I suggested...

We were just leaving when Kurda came and said that he'd finally show me around the mountain...I asked if this was okay with Elle, she nodded and said it was fine...She walked sadly back to her room...

'No! Don't go! Elle!' I thought

"Elle, would you like to walk with us? Maybe we can go to the games room, like you suggested..."

"Alright, I'll go...But only I Kurda agrees not to be sissy on the 'tour'"

"I see that your just like your aunt, and uncle...and for that matter your parents...Loyal, and true to their clan, may they be triumphant even in death..."

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM!?! I KNOW THAT THEY WERE LOYAL, AND TRUE...AND I KNOW THAT THEY'LL BE TRIUMPHANT IN DEATH...I SAW THEM BEING KILLED REMEMBER?!? NOW, CAN WE JUST LEAVE?"

"Um, yes sure, sorry to hurt your feelings El...Shall we go miss?"

"First off don't call me 'el' only my friends, family, and fiance can call me that...Second off don't try and be sweet and sissy, I hate you remember?"

"Right, uh bitch, let's go!"

Smack

"Ouch! Charna's Guts!"

"Wimp, ready to go Darren, and obscene friend of Darren?"

"Sure El..."

'ha ha ha ha ha I get to say it without getting in trouble or smacked...unlike Kurda'

"Yes-" he practically growled

We walked all around the mountain, it was very nice if that's how you want to put it, but I enjoyed it a lot.

Except for the halls of death, and exeution. That was terrible, I can't believe that they drop vampires from high up, onto stakes, until they die...How Horrible! And Kurda even said that some choose to die like that! Some way to die...and imagine that sort of pain...ouch!

Elle stared at it for a long time...then she said something truely frightening...

"One will perish on these stakes, and one will beome a new our prince..."

"Well I'll obviously be prince, but I wonder who'll die..."

"Why would you say something like that?" I wondered

"I get ideas like this, and they happen...Always has, always will...I don't know any particulars on this one though..."

"freaky..."

"Yeah, and when my parents died, all I knew was that someone I loved greatly would die, nothing more...

"Wow, you have talent...I hope I'm not the one to die!"

"Oh I doubt that it'd be you, I mean your so sweet, but in a vampire-like sort of way..."

"Um, thanks, come on let's go, this room is giving me the creeps, especially that guy..."

We left the room,and soon we got to the game room (A/N sorry guys I don't know the name of this one...)

She chose her weapon, a whip, that you tied to your wrists...I have to say she looked even hotter when she was fierce...I guess Vanez noticed me gaping, and drooling...

"Hey, you there, little boy, stop staring at my neice, I don't think she'll take to you kindly...Anyways, who are you fighting?"

"Her...Elle..."

"Oh so you've met her? She's feisty, so watch out!"

Feisty? I don't remember that sort of thing from her...And I've always known her! I mean sure she is related to him, whomever he is...I chose throwing knives, but I didn't know how to use them...Not smart on my case!

We got ontothe bars, I swayed to the left, and right...Trying to gain my balence, She, however, just stood there perfectly balenced. Shifting her hips, standing there impatiently.

"Are you done yet? You look like an idiot..."

"Gee thanks..."

"Never say 'gee' ever again, it makes you sound like Kurda..."

"I like Kurda, he seems nice..."

"Now that's a diss on my behalf, guess it's time to whoop your butt Shan..." She said casually still standing there waiting for me.

I stood still finally, and she jumped onto my bar. Walking closer to me, trapping me in a corner... I thought I was done for, then she dropped her weapon.

' That's it? I've practically won...Better say something to show her how good I'am at fighting...'

"Oh too bad El, I thought you were going to win..."

"Don't get your hopes up Shan..." She had an evil grin. Then she closed her eyes, put her pointer fingers on her temples, and stood there, concentrating hard. It looked like she had a headache, I edged closer to her, she heard me and backed up a bit then.

WHAM

I fell down...But, I was still, on the bars, straddled in between them, my legs hanging down, god damnit! that hurt!

"What did you just do?"

"Are you okay? And I did this thing Vancha taught me, it's like how to fight without weapons...incredibly useful!"

"Damn El, that hurt!!!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Darren! Here take my hand, let me help you up"

I thought she was going all soft and normal with me, being her sweet Elle self, helping me up, but then...

WHAM

She did it again, except this time she just pushed me down...and I fell through the bars, lying on my back, whining...

The others loved how she was so daring, and rude, and wise. They cheered for her, and she enjoyed in immensly. There I was, lying on the floor, embarressed, disouraged, and mad...Kurda walked over, and helped me up. Then he said...

"You shouldn't fight, anymore...Don't do anything stupid..."

IfoughtArrawiththesamesuccessasbeforenotagoodeveningonmybehalf...

A/NI'msorryaboutthespacingmy space bar wouldn't work up there it was the single weirdest thing.so bear with me and such. Today was horrible, my tumor was bugging me and I had to go home...It sucks, and I've honestly never been in this much pain...Even when I like got stitches, it wasn't even this bad...Bear with me emikae on not adding on "Love at almost first sight" I'm also writing a new one, I'll be calling it "sleeping with the devil" its good, and evil, but yet hillarious...so um yeah, please review! i love you all so much!


	11. Showering, and being punished

A/N Thank you all for the reviews it was so nice to hear from all of you...

S-A: Okay you wanted to know what I have so um here it is...i have a tumor in my ovaries, so all that happens is i can't have babies, and im in pain...i know sumone with lupus from my old school, i can't remember her name for the life of me, but she was diagnose about six years ago and is still living, so if that gives u any confidence, than im happy...feel free to ask question if u want/ need to...

Jerichoholic-Edgehead: Reviews rock my socks, and damn the space bar!

Aka-andrew:To all reading this my friend was using my account when she slept over...so to shannon, sorry about ur arking foot...

Emikae: Your the best beta a girl could ever ask for, i mean, who actually prays for those the review for, that is seriously awesome...I promise i wont start utting, a friend did it through out the summer, and it was horrible, i promise i wont do it. But I can't guarentie that i wont be depressed. I was at a wedding, and there were a.) a lot of babies and it makes me sad that i ant have any, and b.) they were atlking about these people having having all these kids now that they're married, and im happy for them, but i feel very crappy. I'm going to jsut take my painkillers now, that ive written this hapter already, and make you all happy from this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

Today was the meeting...I was told by Arra that I smelled and that I needed a shower before we met with the princes.

I was horror stricken, I would have to shower in a mountain of all guys...

Oh well, it had to happen sooner or later...

So I grabbed a towel from my room, and some shampoo, and I set off. I got to the showers. Jake was showering, along with a couple of his friends.

"Oh, hey El..."

"Hi Jake..."

I began to take off my clothes, I got to my bra when I noticed that all of his friends were staring.

"Piss off all of you..."

They went about their business, acting like they had seen nothing. But as I was taking off my bra, I could feel their eyes once more.

I rolled my eyes finished taking off my clothes, and got under the mini waterfall.

I shivered, and gave a yelp, it was very very cold. The guys laughed a bit, but just went on talking a bit with each other.

"Hey, Jake, you know her?She's hot!"

"Yeah, she was that one a couple years back I was telling you about, the sweet one, does it ring a bell?"

"No..."

"The one who got trashed for the first time...and kissed me in between my eyebrows..."

They laughed out loud, cracking up, 'what were they saying?' I wondered to myself...

"That was her? She seems so much older..."

"Well, let's see she was thirteen then, and hey el?"

"Hey what?" I answered

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen..."

"Really? Fifteen years have gone by already?"

"No only ten, I was fourteen then..."

"Alright then..."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"I dunno, but the water feels good, we were just fighting, so we were all hot..."

"I see, well, as soon as I'm done shaving, I'm out..."

"We'll wait for you!!!!" Said his friend Ryan

"It won't be necessary...But, you can if you want..."

"YEAH!!!" said all of them

"Come on guys lets go, and give her some privacy..."

"You really don't have to, It's not like I haven't seen you lot staring at me the whole time..."

"I wasn't..." said Jake honestly

"I know, but I honestly don't care what they think of me..."

"You, almost done?"

"Yes, I'm done now..."

I picked up my towel, and put it on...

It was held up by elastic, so I didn't have to hold it...

We walked to the room with all the clothes in it...

"El, you better hurry up and get back, I don't think Darren would like this...he's pretty possessive over you..."

"Who's Darren?"

"My mate..."

"You have a mate?"

"Yes, I do..."

They were in shock, obviously very dissappointed...

"Maybe I could just break the whole mating thing, and just hang out with all of you, I do need some time away from him..."

"YOU CRAZY?!?! YOU CAN'T BREAK A MATING PAIRING AS SOON AS IT'S MADE UNTIL TIME'S UP..." shouted Jake

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you set it up and everything yet, Use the stone of blood? Talk with the princes? Have a ceremony?" asked Ivan

"No, just basically use a promise ring..."

"Oh good we still have time!" said one of the guys named Brian

"How far have you gone with this guy El?" asked one of them named Piere

"We've done nothing, but I've known him for a few years..." I said

"Oh thats not good, you could still talk to him and tell him that you still do it later if you can have more time a a bachlorette..."

"I think I might...I haven't even kissed him yet..."

"Well that's good..."

"But, I still like him, a lot, how do you guys think this'll look?"

"Um, I dunno, It looks like something Arra would wear, it's too old..." said the french one named Piere.

"Um, well, if you like him, don't brake it up totally just talk to him, and say, that even though you two are going to mate, that you still want to be able to hang out with guys a lot..."

"I can do that...Now, how about this one?"

"Perfect!" they all said

"Alright, then I'll see you all tonight at the big meeting..."

"Alright, and tonight might be the night to do 'stuff ' the meeting is not for any good reason, that's all I can tell you...So you'll need to cheer him up and what better way is there to cheer someone up than to make---"

I made a face of disgust at them, through the face saying stay out of my business..

"Alright then, thanks for the talk, and advice"

"No problem..." said Ivan

"Bye guys..."

I walked away and back into my room, and got changed into the creame chiffon dress that they guys had helped me pick out.

I brushed my long black hair, and put it into a newer version of a bun. It was messy, but it looked great.

I walked into the hall where the meeting was kept. It started, and Darren walked in. It was said that Darren would be put through the trials of inniciation.

Some one screamed out the words in the crowd...

"What about Elle? She hasn't done anything to proove herself, and she's a filthy little girl...All shes good for is a good lay, not worthy of a vampiress!!!"

Paris looked astonished, not believing the words that had just come from the crowd.

"Well, would you all like Miss. Elle to go through the trials?"

"Yes!!!"

"Oh no!"

"Alright Miss.Elle walk up here please and pick your first trial..."

I didn't I was unnnable to move, I tried, but nothing happened...

"Alright, if Elle will not ome up here willingly, she'll be taken away by a few of the generals, and put into one of the cells, for not listening to the vampire princes..."

I tried to walk up there, and I tried saying something, but two very large generals tooks me and dragged me away.

I started screaming, telling them not to do this to me, but they didn't listen to me. I struggled, and tried to get out of their grip, but they just pinched my writsts with their nails, and made me bleed, I sreamed out saying stop, no use. As I was being dragged,

Mika began to talk loudly.

"She has said no to the trials, and so we all know the consequences for that, death on the stakes!!!You unfaithful woman! You shall be punished my the gods!"

I sreamed out as they dragged me to the cell where the execution prisioners stay.

As we got to my cell, They opened the door, and threw me in. I hit the ground with my head, and began to bleed badly. I cried hard, until I fell asleep.

A/N I know your all probably wondering if this is the end of Elle, well it's not. The story will go on, and everything, I just have to think about it...I don't have the next chapter written out... So don't be mad, and don't send flames, good will happen!


	12. Bleeding, blacking out, and breaking up

A/N Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers...I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been facing depression, along with being grounded due to my 19 year old sister...Jeez! She got home from college, then told my mom like all this stuff that I did that I wasn't supposed to be doing at the time...Like sneaking to my bf's house one night after band...So now I can't use the internet /computer...Ugh! Talk about unfair punishment...So now I'm grounded until New Year's eve. Which is why I'm sneaking on the computer right now...

emikae:yeah that sucks...im sorry about your health too...I found out in ur profile...

Fear The Walls Of Jericho: Yes i know it was fast pased, im sorry maybe the next chappie will help

Disclaimer...I don't own Darren Shan's materials...

Elle's p.o.v.

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. Still drowsy, I continued to just lie there...A guard stepped in and looked around. I guess I blended in or something. Once he spotted me, he gave a slight nod, then walked over to my "sleeping" body.

"Wake Up!!!"

I sat up and stared at him, noticing how tall, and muscular he looked. He snatched a chunk of my hair. I stared at him giving him the evil eye. He growled, then pulled. I screamed out in pain.

He smirked, then pulled harder, and began to drag me out of the room, by my hair...

Tears streaming down my face by the time we reached the hall of Kheldon Lurt...

He let go of my hair, then he pushed my head into the ground. I blacked out shortly after that. I awoke about an hour later. My head was bleeding badly. I struggled to stand up, but fell down. That was when I had noticed how much I had really bled.

I became light headed, and I went back into a coma. After the princes had their meeting, I was carried back to my cell by Gavner.

I awoke a few days later, Gavner was still present at this time. He was waiting for me to wake up. I moaned and he walked over,

"Here, drink this blood..." He said. I tried to take the vile to drink it but I fell unconscious soon after. He walked back out of my room. I woke up again about a week later.

"Gavner! Where are you?! Mum! Dad! Arra!!! Anyone! I need help, someone please help me!"

Another person walked back in, they were hooded so I couldn't see exactly who they were.

"Dad?"

"No, Elle, wake up from your little fantasy world! Your parents are dead, and you know it. So stop pulling this, oh my mum and dad died, and I'm so sickly that I can't remember..."

"Who are you? You arn't anyone I know..."

"That's what you think...Now be a good girl, and drink the blood..."

"How do I know you didn't poision it?"

"You can drink it and find out, or just die in here...Any way you don't seem to have much of an option...So just drink it..."

I did as I was told...A warming sensation came over my body, and I felt a bit better...

"Can you please tell me who you are?"

" I will as soon as I spring you out, but only for a fair price...You have sex with me, and I'll get you out..."

"No! Who are you, you sick son of a monkey...I'm engaged, and I'm fourteen...Leave me alone to die..."

"Very well, can I at least spit on your head?"

"What?"

"Your cut, your head is still not healed..."

"Oh, yes, of course...go on then"

He did so and fixed it, that picked up my head, and said...

"It is such a pity that you hate me, your rather beautiful..."

He kissed me, I broke it off, and ran out the open door. I ran to Darren's room then collapsed onto his floor.

Darren was inside, talking with that strange thing, Harkat...

"Elle!!!"

He ran to me, and picked me up,

"I'm fine...I just had to get away from someone..." Darren heard something, then quickly put me into the closet...

Just then Kurda bursted into his room.

"Elle's in here isn't she?"

"No, Kurda, I think you had one too many drinks, you better go to sleep..."

"Theres blood on your floor...her blood..."

"Oh that, I spilled my mug of blood onto to the floor and never got around to cleaning it..."

"Whatever, if you find her tell her I mean business, and I want it now..."

"Well why don't you go and tell her yourself, she's in the dungeons..."

Kurda growled, then ran for it...

"What are you doing out?" he asked me

"I don't wanna talk about it okay Darren?"

"Alright, whatever you say El, although do wish that you'd trust me enough to tell me..."

"It's nothing against you, I just want to go to sleep...

"No, Elle, don't...ah shit...never listens to me and now she's back in a coma..."

He went got a medic, who didn't bother asking questions why I was here, he just gave me blood, and told Darren to give me these tablets when I awoke...

Darren waited, and waited, and waited, then finally...ten days later I awoke...

"Take this now!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get your boxers in a twist..."

I took the tablets and stood up..."I'm off to the showers...I'm covered in dried blood, and frankly I think I stink..."

"I'm coming with you..."

"No, Darren your not...I don't want you to see me that way...when I'm naked..."

"Elle, wheather you know it or not, I'm going to see you like that sooner or later...I mean, we're going to be mating, that's the whole purpose of it..."

"I've been through more than enough, I don't need to worry about being selfcouscious right now, thank you Darren Shan..."

I stromed out through the door, Oh, wait, I think I forgot something...

I opened up his door

"What?!" he asked

"Have your godforesaken ring back, I don't want it from some stupid prat, that thinks just because I've known him on and off for a few years, that suddenly I'm his, his, his little toy! In case you don't know, I'm not yours, Don't talk to me Darren! Just go on your merry little way...And stay away from me!" I threw his ring back at him, slammed the door.

I stomped to the showers, then took off my clothes hastily, and hopped into the shower. I noticed several people eyeing me as I washed.

I'd usually just say to them "Piss Off!" (A/N he he he that was just for you Kate! Along with a good solid bloody hell...And also to anyone else who was there...)

I dried off,got changed, then went to the princes hall...

Paris almost fell off his throne in shock...

"Ms.Elle? Is that you? Kurda Schmalt told us you'd died..."

"No, sire, I'm not dead...I would like to know my sentance for my behavior, including not paying attention in the meeting with you..."

Paris put a smile on, and stepped off his throne. "Elle my dear lets go for a walk..."

"It's not your fault my guards were so rough with you...You can't help it if you go unconscious..."

"Yes I know, but sire..."

"hmm..."

"It's not that I didn't want to do the trials, I was jsut in a state of shock, that's all...I mean if you look at it logically I never technically said no to the trials..."

"I see...yes that's true..."

"Especially, when that one guy said I was only good for sex, it hurt..."

"I understand..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do...I can do something to clear the charges, and you can proove yourself worthy..."

"Yeah?"

"You can fight...Meet me in the games room, at 9:30 at night, and be prepared for a long night..."

"Yes sire..."

"Your dismissed..."

And with a deep sigh, I went back to my room.

A/N please review, and I'd possibly update more, if you guys would review...i dunno just some ideas...


	13. Fighting, and my love?

A/N I love the reviews!!!

Fear The Walls Of Jericho : Yes, I thought I'd put that in how everyone is always so mean to her, considering, that that's how they did it for Arra...

emikae : Don't do what ur saying that your doing to urself, in my other story's review!It's sad, and I know that you cannot help it, especially if you've been doing it for a long time...But please don't...Even though I'm being very hypocritical for saying that...but yeah...I didn't mean to do it, but I did it last night...I was just so pissed! Ugh, I'm still mad, you knw you think people change and that they're nicer. But soon you just see that it's not your personality they want to know, no, it's your body!!! So yeah enough about my sad love life, if you want to know more then I don't know...

On with the story...

Elle's P.O.V

I went back to my room, and saw several letters on my bed. I was confused, so I went over and read them...They were from all kinds of different people, my parents, but mostly friends I have met... On top of all of them was one from Arra. It read...

_Elle, I know your out of jail..._

_I'm not sure how you did it but, _

_But I'm busy right now, so I don't have time to show you all this..._

_Just read the letters, they're for you..._

_words of advice, and a note from your parents. Aparently they're still alive, or at least your mum is..._

_I'm sorry to tell you this especially after the news brought from the little person..._

_But your mum is with the vampaneze...we've just found out about it some how a randsom note was delivered to you..._

_and since you wern't here I just gave it to the princes to read...It's here on the bed so feel free to read it_

_Arra_

I went on reading the several other notes...it was amazing, I didn't realize I had so many friends...

But before all that there was a letter for me from the vampaneze.

"_Miss. Elle,_

_we have your mum...she's being tortured at this very moment,_

_your father's dead corpse is here as well..._

_We want you, to be our Vamaneze Mistress, because our lord has requested you._

_If you don't come we will kill your mother, and take over vampire mountain, killing many that are dear to you..._

_But only to come and get you..._

_You can make this either difficult or easy on yourself..._

_Either way, we'll get you!_

_The Vampaneze of Great Britain_

Trembling, I ran to Darren's room...He wasn't there, and even if he was, we were broken up...

So I ran to Jake's room...Aparently, he was out at a meeting with Arra and most of the others...

So I ran some more, until I was in the clothes closet. It was quiet, and nice, and no one was there. Even though a few seconds ago, all I wanted to do was talk. Now I didn't want to be bothered, and if anyone came in I'd leave...

So I sat down, closed the door, and cried. I cried for my parents, for my relationship with Darren, and just for everything that was happening lately...

Why me? I mean why did the vampaneze lord want me?

It was insane, it was purposterous, I was no one...Especially as a vampire, no one liked me here...Like that one vampire said at my meeting. Aparently, all I was to them was, "a good lay"

Crying felt good, especially after being here for so long...because your usually not allowed to show any feeling but content, or angry...

I moved to lying on the floor, the coldness was awkwardly conforting...I spent the next day in there, just thinking...Until it was the next night. I After a while, a middle aged someone came in. They tripped on me, a nearly fell over.

"Why don't you just go to your room, little girl..."

"I'm sixteen, layoff..."

"Oh pardon, shall I curtsey and beg for forgivness?"

I rolled my eyes, and got up. And left...

Then I walked back in a second later, looking at the stranger who I'd just tripped...

"Yes?" he asked in an annoyed voice

"I was wondering if you knew the time?"

"9:25 why?"

"Oh, my, oh crap, do mind if I change in here?"

"Sure, I guess...Why are you in such a hurry? If you don't mind me asking..." He asked in a voice that said he was trying to be nosy...

"I have to fight Paris tonight, to proove myself worthy..."

"Oh that's you eh? I was going to come and watch that fight..."

I picked up a black set of robes, and went to the sports room.

" Your late..." he stated

"I'm very sorry your highness"

" That's fine...Alright, you'll be fighting all of the generals...then finally you'll be fighting myself..."

"Alright, how many generals are there?"

"Currently, about 56..."

" Do I get any breaks, like Darren does?"

"No, of course not...You'll be fighing as ong as it takes...If you win all of them, then you can be free, as well as having your life spared..."

"Oh, come on! 57 fights in one night! And she can't get breaks or if she looses from being tired, then she dies?"

commmented Jake

"It's in the rule book..." he stated to him...

"No, it's not...said Kurda

"Yes, it is!" siad the now very annoyed Paris

"No, it's not...I'm studying to be a Prince, and I've read that book about 15 times this trip, and it is **not** in there..." exclaimed Kurda

"Fine! Ugh, alright Elle, you can loose just if you loose more than you win...then your sentanced to death...But remember that I never said you have to play fair..."

I perked up, and got up and onto the bars, while waiting for my opponent to catch his balence...It was Gavner.

Once he finally could stand still, I walked up to him closely, and took off my over robes...

I was now wearing a midtheigh dress, it was still dark, but it was making Gavner gap...

I walked closer, pushed him off "then said take a picture, it'll last longer!"

He cursed then got out from under the bars and sat down...

"Next!" I shouted...

A buff man got on...

"You'll need more than a good body to beat me..."

"Yeah, I figured that..."

He threw a punch I dodged it...

He chanced after me...I tripped, with one knee on each bar...

"Your not as good as you think you know..."

Stepping on my back, I heard a very loud crack, and I fell through...

I screamed in agony, luckily he only cracked my back, but all the same I lost the match....

I lied on the floor for a while longer, the got up and said "Next"

This went on for very long...but finally all of the generals had fought and surprisingly I was still in the lead...

I then fought Paris, we used swords...That fight was the longest, but I still won...

Thank god my da always made me practice them everyday, he said I'd need them when I was older...

By the time we finished, I had collapsed on the ground. Too tired to moove, Darren put my robe back on my.

"Thanks..." I said quietly from all the tiredness

Jake gave him an evil look then said "I'll take it from here..."

He drapped me over his tall shoulder, then carried me back to my room...

He lied me into my bed, pulled down the covers, and tucked me in...

"Goodnight my love..." he said and he kissed me on the lips.

'My love?' I thought

He nodded...

Oh damn, I forgot he could read my mind...

"Don't read my mind please" I begged

He nodded, then blew out my candle, and left the room.

I lied in my pillow, and wished I had Darren...Jake just brought no spark with his kisses, I didn't feel any excitment, or really anything for that matter...

But he was hot, very hot... And very sweet, I guess I could just wait, and see what happened...

A/N What do you think? Darren and Elle will get back together...Don't worry, please review by the way...as well as leave you questions commments and concerns, along with any thing that u think is a must for the story...

So yes, until then...

AShley

**  
**


	14. She has Jake but she wants Darren

A/N You all rock, or at least three of you do…Because I only got **3 **reviews for this chapter. Ouch, guys that hurts…what happened to the beautiful 5 or 6 but three? Oh wow this saddens me, very much considering that even though I don't update as much as I'd like but still…So to those 3 people who actually reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you. That includes,

Emikae: You're the perfect beta as always, urgh man u rock so much that it's beyond words.

Showjumper916: Thanks for the review, you also rock very much.

Iwriteforfun: Karlee Reese you are a very cool friend, in case you all wanted to know she is one of my best friends.

Going on with the story now…

Disclaimer: you know…

**I changed my mind a bit so…**

**Last time: after you all stopped reading**

**This happens while Jake is putting Elle to bed, after he called her "my love"…**

"**Elle will you go out with me?"**

**Well he is pretty hot and I like him a lot… I don't know, well never mind…**

"**Sure Jake"**

And now this time…

I woke up the next morning, and I decided that I wanted to find Jake. So I went on a mad search to find him. I began by checking his room, the dining hall, the games hall, and then everywhere else in the castle that he'd be. But he wasn't in any of the spots, so finally I got mad and went to Darrin's room.

"Darrin Shan! What did you do to Jake?"

"I haven't seen the loser since last night, how about you?"

"Darrin, if I knew where he was, would I be here right now asking you?"

"Well maybe you are coming in here to tell me that you want me to take you back…"

"Darrin, we wouldn't work out, I'm very sorry. We'd kill each other, it'd be horrible."

"No Elle, I would be caring and kind to you, I'd be there for you always, so please don't turn me down again. I don't think I would be able to hurt you ever. Don't turn me down any more please…"

I began to cry, he hugged me. This went on for several minutes; I just didn't know what to think anymore.

I mean sure I had feelings for Darrin, but now wasn't the time for me to go all in love with Darrin.

I had just given the engagement ring back to him a few days ago.

I had to tell him, there was no other way to solve this hideous mess. So I took my head off his shoulder, and held his shoulders, and said to him.

"Darrin, I need to tell you something…"

"Go, on…"

"I lo-"

I was broken off by Jake who just came walking in like he owned the place.

He had gotten oddly cocky ever since I and Darrin had broken up.

Jake walked up to me, and slid his arm around my waist. Darrin looked peeved, and threw up his arms.

"You know what I hate more than anything? When people start saying something and then stop, and never finish the sentence."

"Well then, what were you saying honey?"

"It was nothing Jake, and don't call me honey."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Stop"

"Poochy Face?"

"Don't even think about calling me that"

"Oh darling, don't be worried about loser over here. He doesn't mind…"

"Oh yes I do…"

"Too bad…"

And with that, Jake began making out with me, I felt horrible for Darrin, he just looked horrified.

I broke it off, and shook my head.

Jake nodded, and carried me off, while continuing the kiss.

I kept, breaking it off, and saying no. He'd laugh and say yes. And so this continued until he carried me to an empty hallway and set me down.

Then he pushed me against the wall, continuing the kiss. This time I was trapped. He continued kissing, and after my lips were swollen, bruised, and very red he let me go, telling me that he loved me.

I ran back to my room, and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't believe Jake, what an ass. I mean, if a girl says stop, he should really stop. I decided this was nothing and it only made me want talk to Darrin even more.

I just noticed that from looking in my mirror, that I still had dried blood basically everywhere.

So I stood up, and headed out of the room, to Larten's room.

I opened his door to find Darrin, and Arra also in there.

Arra looked at me and asked what was wrong.

I said that I needed her to heal me.

While glancing at all of her paper work, she said to me

"I'm sorry el but I can't just leave the meeting, the issues are pretty important, and I need to stay and listen…"

"Alright well then I'll just go and talk to someone else…"

And before anyone could say or do anything, I left the room. I bumped into Jake, and he just winked.

Something's weird about him. I thought to myself.

I walked back to my room. I cursed those stupid challenges. It was so hard for me to just sit back, and watch Darren get hurt. I decided to go to the medics about all of the cuts, and bruises.

When I got there, a medic sat on a chair reading an issue of "Fighter's Today" a magazine. He looked at me and began to laugh.

"Hey kid, it looks like you've been fighting…"

"I did, last night."

"Oh, well in that case walk over there and lie down."

I did as I was told, and soon enough the examiner was looking at my body.

He dumped bits of donated spit onto my cuts. There were many on my head. I was done but he asked me to donate so blood. I told him that since I was only a half vampire it'd do nothing for any of the others. He nodded but took out a needle and vile and took some of my blood anyways.

After a bit of time had passed, he took out the needle. And looked at the vile and said to me,

"Miss. Sails, do you know what the purge is?"

A/N ah a cliff hanger…so sorry not nice of me I know. But oh well for you. LoL I'm just kidding I know that that chapter was a bit short but I've got to do all of my homework because I've got a date tomorrow even though it's a Monday, it's still valentines day. Love you guys so much, happy valentines day. -x And please review…

Click here, and leave me a review pretty please ;)


	15. Their love will grow

A/N I love all of the reviews; I was like whoa, what was that? Five reviews? Holy Cow! I don't think I ever got that many for one chapter…

Fear The Walls Of Jericho: I'm so glad that you liked it…and I am totally fine with you not reviewing the last chapter until now…

Emikae: aw you got drunk? Sounds fun, all I did on Valentines Day was sulk about not having a valentine (on account of me being too damn shy to even ask him out), and make a heart shaped meatloaf.

Casadarn: aw how sweet a new reviewer, I hope you go on to keep on reading.

BtyQn407: aw, you flatter me…ill keep writing, as long as I get the time…

**Last time**

"Hey kid, it looks like you've been fighting…"

"I did, last night."

"Oh, well in that case walk over there and lie down."

I did as I was told, and soon enough the examiner was looking at my body.

He dumped bits of donated spit onto my cuts. There were many on my head. I was done but he asked me to donate so blood. I told him that since I was only a half vampire it'd do nothing for any of the others. He nodded but took out a needle and vile and took some of my blood anyways.

After a bit of time had passed, he took out the needle. And looked at the vile and said to me,

"Miss. Sails, do you know what the purge is?"

**And now on with the story…**

"Why no, never heard of it before…would you mind explaining it to me…"

"Okay, its when basically you finally start to get older, and go through puberty…"

"Oh shit, that is so not cool, so what does this have to do with …"

"Well, I suggest that you stay here for the next weeks until it passes, because you'll be very sensitive to light…"

"Well it's pretty dark in here to begin with, no sunlight or anything…"

"Yes, but even the slightest light will burn your eyes, like for some it has an effect with the moon light…"

"Oh wow, alright I'll stay. Can you tell Arra for me?"

"Sure, well you should get some rest, the purge shouldn't be happening until sunup, so just get some rest while you still can…"

I lied down on the rock hard cot; the medic came by and closed the door. Apparently it was a coffin.

I began to panic, what if I ran out of air? What if I was just left in here and forgotten, until I died. I couldn't sleep, I was just too worried. So I began scratching and clawing at the coffin door. The medic heard me and walked over.

He lifted the lid and said

"Yes?"

"Can I die in this thing? Will I suffocate? Or will I just be forgotten?"

"No, first of all I don't think you can die in there, you won't suffocate because there are air holes, and I won't forget about you because you will be checked on every few hours…"

"Alright, well thank you"

"No problem, alright well goodnight."

After that I slept pretty soundly, in fact, I probably got about 15 hours of sleep. It was very nice, but when I woke up around 10:30 that night, boy was I in for a shock.

I knocked on my coffin door, and the medic came along and opened it. He looked at me and gapped.

"What!" I snapped at him angrily.

He walked away and brought back with him a mirror.

I shrieked with horror at my face, my eyebrows had grown tremendously, and my face was now covered with pimples.

I began to cry, and sigh with anguish at my horrifying face.

"It's not as bad as you think…"

"Right, sure, like everyone in the vampire wakes up at night, and one day gets tons of facial hair, and zits bigger than the English channel."

He laughed, and said to me,

"Anyways, you have a visitor."

"WHAT! Who is it anyways?"

"Some guy by the name of Jake Harrison…"

"Oh dear god no, I can't talk to him now, I'm a wreck…"

"Well he says it's urgent, so I have already let him in, he's waiting outside of your door…"

"I swear to god when he leaves, your toast…You're so lucky, that he's my boyfriend and that he doesn't care what I look like…"

He chuckled, and then brought Jake in…

"Hi Jake…"

He was too busy to look up, because he was looking at a series of papers.

"Oh hi el, well I filed a bunch of papers in order for us to legally become mates…"

"That's great Jake…Uh; well it was nice seeing you…"

"Wait a minute; I want to see my, future mate…"

He grabbed my waist, and flung me around to give me a kiss, but then he saw my face, and dropped me in shock…

"Elle! What happened to your face? It looks horrid…"

I snarled at him nastily, and decided that he had to know…

"Jake, I'm going through the purge, and I'm sorry I look so hideous…"

I began to cry "Ah yes, I can see it now, mood swings, pimples, hair growth, breast growth as I've just observed, yes definitely the purge."

I slapped him for commenting about my breasts, then climbed into my coffin and closed the door on the face…He sat on it, and then he began to talk,

"Elle, I don't think we'll work out, even though I do like you a lot, I still think that this is all too awkward. I mean, honestly, to be honest with you, when I would usually see a woman with breasts that big I would be-"

"Okay Jake I don't want to hear it, I'm sorry I don't give you the same feeling, and honestly while I'm still here in this box, your kisses never gave me any feelings, other than hurt that is, because you're just too rough. That's part of the reason why I came here in the first place, to get something to subside the pain of being roughly shoved into a wall that's made of hard cave stone none the less…"

"Well sorry about that, but, El, now that I've given you the puberty talk, I feel more like an older brother than a boyfriend, I mean don't get me wrong, I think your really hot, but honestly I feel like you're my little sister Evelyn…"

"Jake, you never told me that you have a little sister. Why?"

"Because, it's not important…Listen you get some rest, and shave, and I'll be back later on around one am and bring you some bat broth…by el. Oh, and just to let you know, Darren's going through the trials of initiation, so yeah, I hope that you got to say good bye to this sucker, because I think that he's not going to make it…"

"Oh my god, Jake, bring him back here in an hour or so, I need to see him…"

"Fine, I'll try and get him out of training…"

"Thank you, bye Jake…"

Jake left with a small wave, and a slight smirk at the fact that she was all hairy…

Elle ran to the showers, and immediately began to shave, then she went back to the hospital to take pluck her eyebrows, then she put on the comfiest set of black that she could find, and then she sat on a chair, and tried to put on some foundation, it worked, not long after all of that Darren came in.

"Hey el, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I just have a bad cold; and some horrible rash…"

"Aw, well Jake said that you wanted to talk, this has to be quick el, I have to go to that damned fire trial in about five minutes, would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure"

They walked out and continued talking…

"So how are things with you and Jake?"

"Actually we just broke up."

"Oh well, that sucks, I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be, we both just found it all too awkward."

"Oh I see, well I just wanted to let you know that I think that I like-hey wait, why were you really in the hospital? You can have a cold, you're not even sneezing…"

"Oh well, uh, Dayquil?"

"Nice try Elle, but I don't think that that is a correct statement, try again…"

"I well, I err…"

"Just say it Elle, its not like I'll laugh at you or anything…"

'Okay just think Elle, uh, what's the one thing that any girl can say to get a guy to stop bugging her?"

Then it hit her,

"Darren, I just got my period. So, uh that's what is wrong with me."

Darren's face turned a bright shade of rose. He looked oddly uncomfortable, poor guy, but I couldn't tell him that I was becoming a vampire then, I'd have to explain everything, there isn't time for that, considering that he has to go into a room filled with flames, and try not to get burnt to a crisp…

Wait, WHAT? Oh my vampire gods, I hope he is going to be okay. I began to sweat profusely, worrying for the man I love's life.

"Darren, I just uh wanted to say that I love you. I never hated you, I loved you and regretted every word that came out of my mouth that day…I still do, will you be my mate, if you come out of that room alive, I swear to all of the vampire gods, that I will be your mate forever and always…"

A smirk sprouted upon his face, he looked like a smug little boy that had just eaten the lollipop that his mother said he wasn't allowed to.

I stood there and panicked.

Then he tilted his head and connected his lips with mine. The kiss was mesmerizing. We stood there, disconnecting every few minutes, to gasp for breath.

Then on we'd go, sucking and massaging each other's tongues. It was an exciting moment.

And even though I had acne it was probably the most romantic moment in my life. Considering that we never had this much passion in our kisses before.

Then finally, we disconnected for good, and as we walked on to his challenge I said to him.

"So, I take that as a yes?"

"A definite yes…"

I smiled broadly, and as he walked into "the room of fire" as we called it.

And as he walked into it he shot me one last smirk. If he survived, he knew that he be my mate, so let's just say, he'd be having a very busy night…

A/N I hope you all enjoyed it, I did, I think this may be one of my best chapters yet. I guess I should write when I'm in a good mood more often. Maybe it's because today I finally developed my self confidence. And if all works out my way tomorrow, than I promise you all a new chapter tomorrow in both the new story that I haven't posted yet, and in the Lily and James one. So night all because in my time zone it is 10:26 at night.

Love you all,

Ashley


	16. Trouble

A/N it's been too long, honestly, I really needed to update this story, I've been so busy, but anyways I'll thank you guys at the end…

Disclaimer, I don't own it!

Last Time:

"Darren, I just uh wanted to say that I love you. I never hated you, I loved you and regretted every word that came out of my mouth that day…I still do, will you be my mate, if you come out of that room alive, I swear to all of the vampire gods, that I will be your mate forever and always…"

"So, I take that as a yes?"

"A definite yes…"

I smiled broadly, and as he walked into "the room of fire" as we called it.

And as he walked into it he shot me one last smirk. If he survived, he knew that he be my mate, so let's just say, he'd be having a very busy night…

This time:

After several minutes had gone by the challenge was over, and they opened the doors.

Darren was lying down, unconscious and burnt pretty badly.

I cried out to him, as I ran inside of the room.

"Darren! Darren, wake up, you're fine. Come now, open your eyes. Darren? Darren will you listen to me!" I began to go hysterical.

Arra walked in and dragged me out of the room, and away from Darren's body.

Darren looked like a bad piece of toast, limp, burnt, and very bad smelling.

I sobbed, letting my heels make friction against the floor, trying (but my efforts were only in vain…) to make Arra stop, and let me run back to my new mate.

Arra brought me back to my room, and locked the door saying

"I don't want you going over to Darren's room. You will only be getting in the way of everyone, Darren might be fine, and he might not be, so stop worrying about him. Just sit in here, and wait for us to come over here, and tell you if anything happens."

I tried to protest, but there was no use. So I just sat on my bed, and I decided on calling Steve.

God knows, that I haven't talked to him in a long time…

1-773-555-4587 ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…

"Hello, Steve here."

"Hi, Steve, it's Elle."

"Why on earth are you calling so late?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to talk to you."

"At four thirty in the morning?"

"Well yes, my fiancée has just been burnt, very badly. And they don't know if he'll live. And I just needed to talk to someone."

"I see, so how'd he get burnt?"

Think Elle think…um, start crying. I thought to myself.

I began to sob in a very hard manner.

"Oh El, come on. Stop crying. It can't be that bad, what was he lighting candles in your room or something?"

I kept on crying, saying things that wouldn't even be able to be heard. Just keep him know that I wasn't making this stuff up,

"El, I can't even understand you. Calm down, and speak up!"

Then the idea hit me with a pang. I took a couple deep breaths, and began to talk.

"I and Darren were sitting by the fire, but then a blanket caught on fire, and soon the whole house was in flames. Darren got out, but I was passed out because of all the smoke. So he went back inside to save me. And on the way out he got burnt very badly. Scalded by flames."

"Darren, as in the Darren Shan, the vampire freak…"

"No! We've been through this already; He's not the same Darren as the one we grew up with. And Steve I'm in my hour of need and you're criticizing me of my man? Honestly, I don't even think I'll invite you to the wedding…"

"No Elle, you can't do this to me…"

"Oh yes, I can. My fiancée might be dying, and you can't even offer kindness. You're commenting, on how much you hate y old friend, which I haven't seen since the day he died. So cut the crap, and leave me be about Darren, and get it through your big, thick oversized head, that he isn't DARREN SHAN. DARREN SHAN IS BLOODY DEAD!"

Harkat, walked into my room, looking horribly sad.

"HE IS?" he asked

"I've got to go Steve, don't bother calling back. I can't stand you right now…"

I hung up the phone, and said to Harkat.

"I don't know Harkat. I'm going to bed, don't bother waking me up unless you get news."

"Sure, I'll be there to wake you up if anything happens."

"Alright, Can you leave or something?"

Harkat, walked out, and went into Darren's room.

Inside, the medics were working anxiously over him. Harkat, watched them, poking and prodding at Darren.

He was alive, or so they told him. So he watched for only a minute, before being pushed out again. So he walked into Elle's room, and told her everything that had happened. Hoe they were shaving his hair off. And how he was still alive right now that is.

She nodded, and hugged her pillow. She was taking in everything that had just happened to her, the promise to mate with her, the task, and the purge.

Oh, man, the purge, maybe that's why she was extra moody.

She felt nauseous, so she went to lie down again.

Lying down felt so good, Elle closed her eyes, and enjoyed the quiet peace.

She slept for several hours, shivering, while cold sweat fell from her brow. She covered herself with more blankets, but it didn't work.

She cried, and went to sleep, hoping someone would come and care for her. In her dream, Darren was glowing in white, and he was hugging her.

Then suddenly, a stranger came and broke their embrace. He then, took her out of their (Elle, and Darren's) house.

She screamed and kicked. But, even so, he wouldn't subside, in the mean time Darren got the death penalty for using her phone.

But as he was about to be killed he professed his love to someone named Debbie.

When she woke up, she was still burning up, but she was now in the same hammock as Darren.

She had a cool cloth on her head, and everyone around them seemed worried about everything.

"Darren you have to go to the meeting. Do you think you can manage it?"

"I guess, I can" His throat was scratchy, and barely audible.

"I'm coming too." I exclaimed weakly

"No, you're staying in bed."

Larten gave her a look, and she waved me on.

I wrapped myself in blankets, and was about ready to leave, when Arra came and took them.

"We wouldn't want the princes thinking you're weak…"

So I went with him, helping him stand. And muttering sweet things in his ear,

"We can ask Paris if he'll wed us…"

"No, now is not the time. I'm too weak for the ceremony, I'm sorry Elle."

"Well maybe, if I hold you come on, you promised!"

"You said if I cam out perfectly fine. Do I look perfectly fine to you?"

"Well no, but Darren, I love you."

"And I love you too. But now isn't the time."

"But-"

"N-O you hear him Elle, not right now. I swear, you're too young, and if you don't even know how to take no for an answer I know that you're still a little child. Grow up a little will you Elle?" shouted Arra

I began to cry, and I began to run back to my room. I grabbed all of my belongings, including all my robes, underwear, and regular clothes. And I began to run.

I planned on either leaving Vampire Mountain, or just camping out by our waterfall. I decided to let my feet do the deciding.

They led me to the waterfall; I guess I wasn't ready to leave everyone just yet.

It was our waterfall, I began to cry. I laid myself down on the ground.

This was where we first kissed, and where he proposed to me.

It was very hard to be here, all I could think about was Darren.

I cried myself to sleep.

Meanwhile after Darren's meeting with the princes

"Don't you think you guys were a little hard on Elle?"

"I didn't mean to be so harsh to her, but I didn't feel good and she was getting on my nerve."

"And you Arra, why are you acting so cold towards Elle?"

"I have read some of the things she thinks of me (a/n this is stuff in Elle's diary)"

"Like what?"

"Like how I' am a control freak, and I'm over protective, and I care too much. I try and do the best thing for her, and now she has just the line. She wants a 'normal' aunt; she'll get what she wants."

"Arra she had a huge fever and you shoved her out the door, and told her not to shame you."

Arra huffed and puffed, and tried her very hardest not to think of her horrible behavior towards her one love.

"I'm going to find Elle; I've been a disgusting bitch. If I'm needed by the princes, please cover for me."

Larten nodded, and gave her an embracing hug, just because she looked like she needed one.

She ran towards Elle's room, and tried to open it. It was jammed shut, but after prying at it, she finally got it open.

The sight was horrifying. She screamed at the sight of it. The room was bare. Nothing was tacked to the walls. The bed was made the sheets neatly pressed to the bed looking as if it had never been touched. The walls no longer had the godly posters of famous fighters, and British stars.

Arra ran towards the closet and opened the door, and shrieked in horror. Bear to the limbs, just as the rest of the room had been.

Just as she turned to walk away, she saw the mobile she had given to me, turned off, and left on my bed.

She covered her face and let out deep, mournful, cries; she knew that the fact that Elle was gone was because of her.

Back at the Waterfall

I was dreaming about the mating ceremony that I wanted Darren and me to have. I would be wearing a nice dress, and there'd be plenty of fighting. Tons of ale, and much dancing, the party would go on for days, maybe even for a whole week!

And just as I dreamt Darren was picking me up, and carrying me over the threshold of our new house. I was laughing with glee, and enjoying everything we ever dreamt of.

I snuggled into his chest, and woke up. But I was still being carried!

I looked around, and saw a purple skinned, red eyed monster. A vampaneze if I ever saw one. I began to kick and scream. Laughter boomed out of his mouth and echoed around the caves.

"You're not going anywhere little one…"

I screamed, and fought to get out of his arms. I even managed to get out of his arms; for about three seconds flat.

Then the purple stranger scooped me up in is arms roughly. I could feel bruises forming on my arms and legs from his roughness.

I beg to use my extremely thick nails to scratch him, maybe if I hurt him enough he'd let me go.

Needless to say it didn't work. I bit his arm, he wailed at its soreness. I smirked and he put me down. But not to let me go; no, instead he punched me.

I cried out in pain, staggered, and fell to the ground. His laughter filled the caves again, and so did the laughs of many others.

I blanched, and looked around to see several others there laughing, and smiling at me.

Backing up, until I hit the wall behind me was not one of the many good ideas I usually seemed to generate.

The others surrounded me, and one of them grabbed me by my hair. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip. Not wanting to let them see me show my pain.

He took out a pair of handcuffs, and hand cuffed me to these grommets in the stone floor.

I tried to get up, but my efforts only in vain, I cried in frustration. Banging my hands onto the floor, and broke down into sighing tears.

"Our friend has been waiting to see you…" he grunted.

"What friend?" I wondered out loud. But then I looked up, and saw the devil himself, staring into her enormous blue eyes.

She gasped at the presence in front of her.

"Steve?"

"Hello Elle. I always knew you were a vampire, but I honestly never knew that you'd still be quite this beautiful. Oh come now, give your old lover a kiss…"

"Never!" I shouted, as I spat at his feet.

"You're a disgrace to your race el. Oh how I wish you could become one of ours. Too bad it isn't done anymore. You'd be such a vamanezess…"

"You disgust me! Now let me go you jerk!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare. You would run away, and hide in our _hero_ Darren Shan's arms…Now tell me Elle, why wouldn't you come running into my arms? I mean I love you, I could've gone for any other girl, but I went for you. There were several flustering over me, but no I went for you. And you and that good for nothing Shan boy have been on my mind ever since the both of you disappeared on me, and left me feeling empty. You ruined my life Elle! How could you? You knew I loved you. But that's just not fair, leaving me in the time I needed you the most. God sometimes you are the biggest bitch I know…"

"It's not my fault that you were _infatuated_ with me. It's not like I asked for that, but blaming me for moving away. Now that's just hurtful, do you think that I wanted to go and leave my friends and the town I loved?"

"You seemed pretty damn happy leaving with that Jake…You probably thought he loved you and everything, but he didn't, he loved your _body._"

"You take that back! Jake is my friend, I think you're just jealous. Just because all those years ago Larten didn't pick you to be his assistant, well I' am sorry Steve. Now can you let me go?"

They all laughed at her persistence.

A/N I think that I'll leave it right there for now. A tornado is expected to be hitting, so I want to be off the computer just in case. But before I get off, I have to thank my wonderful beta reader. Emikae; Emikae we love you very much and without you this story wouldn't be what it is…

And also to Fear the Walls of Jericho; you are the only person who reviewed this chapter. And you get a cookie for it…


	17. She's a Rebel

A/N I'm truly sorry about the wait, it's been too long honestly. So in this sort of matter, I feel that I must how do I say this, defend myself for the wait. I've been having a lot of more important issues than something like don't get me wrong, I love it, but there are more important things.

A.) I was in Walt Disney World

B.) Finals hit me pretty hard, thank god that's over…

C.) I found out that my mommy has a tumor on her spine, no joke; I know I said I had one, and I was telling the truth. I have a lot of tumors in my family, everyone has had one except for the little ones, so don't think I'm making this up.

D.) I thought it would be beneficial to the story if I waited and read book 9. Which was very good, and I enjoyed reading it on the plane… So once again, I'm very sorry that it took so long. Now that summer is here I will be updating more frequently…

Aright, as usual there are people to thank which will be done right now…

ON WITH THE STORY! Dramatic music begins to play, while a large gorilla walks over and smashes the record/player

(Okay folks that gorilla part was the evil works of my little bro, he's six, and a very smart kid, I think he takes after me. Nah just kidding, it was him, but I thought it was funny, so I'm keeping it…)

Chapter 18

Last Time: (Summery) Elle is in the captivity of the vampaneze, while she meets who else but Steve. She is pissed as hell, and is tying to get away, but not succeeding so she just continues to talk with Steve, and boy, does it get ugly.

This time:

"You monsters, let me go now!" Elle shouted at the purple skinned freaks in front of her…

"Did you honestly think it'd be that easy? Did you think we'd let you go just because you told us to? Nuh uh, that's not how is works princess, or should I say vampanezess, you're ours now. Steve's waited too long to have you in his arms to let you go now. Nope, he's our leader, and we do what he says…" Replied Gannan Harst

"That's not possible! I cannot become a vampanezess, it's illegal. And what do you mean Steve's the leader?" Elle questioned

"Elle, darling, who said anything about being legal, honestly, is taking people's blood while they're knocked out legal?" Steve inquired

"Well no, I guess it isn't, but I'm not going to do as you say…" She said bravely

Steve laughed "Yes you would, you want to know why duchess? Because you're mine, and if you don't do what I say, I'll kill your little Shanny boy, in front of you, nor will it be something nice, it will be something horrible to see, stabbing, burning, and much severe pain…" Steve said evilly

"I loathe you!" she shouted in agony

"I love you too baby!" He laughed

She spat at him, he became enraged, and kicked her in the ribs, so hard in fact you could hear them crack. She howled in pain, and began to cry.

"You are a monster! Get away from me! Get away from me Steve!" She screamed at him

A man with hooks for hands, named R.V. walked over to her and bent over and breathed on her, and in a few seconds she was out cold because of the knock out gas.

Steve carried her over to the spot where everyone stayed while they were sleeping.

No one dared to touch her after that; it was Steve's turn to be with her. He took the opportunity to begin blooding her, under Gannan's watch of course (who had seen Vancha being blooded so he knew what to do…)

Elle awoke about twenty minutes later, with immense pain. Pain came over her whole body in a prickling sensation.

Prickling went to stinging. Stinging turned to burning, burning turned to Searing. Searing turned her into shock.

She passed out in agony, and pain. Steve noticed, and shrugged, she'd be fine.

"Are we almost done Gannan? She doesn't look so good? Anything we could do?"

"I could knock her out and let her sleep it off…" He replied

"Alright, I guess that's the best we could do…Alright, go for it."

They continued with the process, and sat and waited, being as quiet as possible.

After several hours of waiting, a familiar face came strutting over to the vampaneze.

"Greetings Kurda, any word of their happenings?"

"Shan has been burnt pretty badly, but I don't think he'll be dying anytime soon though. Guess we'll just have to proceed with the plan. Arra's freaking out about Elle being gone for so long. Have you seen her by any chance?" Kurda asked

They all pointed in her direction.

"You killed her? Oh great! Now how on earth am I going to have to tell Arra?"

"She's not dead, nor will she be, she's going to be my mate." Steve answered

"Congrats my lord, but so how are we going to tell Arra that she's not coming back?"

"I have a plan; we'll need you for this one. Get Creepy Crepsley's spider antidote, I know he keeps a couple on hand just in case. So I'll make sure she gets bitten. You'll take her body back, and convince them that a spider bit her and she died."

"Then we antidote her, and make sure that she is alive and such…I get it, I'll make sure that this path is hidden."

"Okay, until then we send her back into the vampire world for a few days. So she can make sure that this doesn't seem planned, and such. It's fool proof, now just wait until she wakes up, then you can take her back up. And she knows that there is a spot waiting for her to be dropped on the stakes if she tells anyone, or gives away our hiding spot." Steve explained

Kurda nodded, and watched as he saw Elle stirring. Her eyes popped open, she saw Kurda.

"Oh Kurda, it's you, can you please take me back? Those are vampaneze over there, and they want to blood me…They're horrible!" She said with a great amount of fear in her eyes.

Kurda shushed her, and said to her "Elle, these are vampires, they're my friends, and they won't hurt you, they were just kidding. Now let's go back to Arra."

"I'm not a dumb-ass, they're not vampires, they're vampaneze, and they just blooded me, can't you see it? I'm hurt, and bruised, and not doing well. They want to kill me! Are you just going to sit back and listen to their lies? I'm leaving!"

She got up and began to walk, noticing that she didn't have chains on, or following her. This was all too easy; she couldn't believe that they were just letting her leave.

She got back to her room, remembering that she forgot her belongings. She'd go and get them later, during the day while they were sleeping.

Sighing and panting, she laid her head down onto her pillow. Then realized how long she'd been gone, so she ran out of her room, and went into Darren's room.

She saw him sleeping soundly in his hammock.

'It must be day time.'

She pounced on him and sat on his stomach.

"What the- Elle! It's you, where have you been missy? We've been so worried about you! Come on, we have to go tell Arra." Darren said

"Wait, baby, I have to ask you something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"When can we be mates? I just can't wait anymore; I need you, like now! Please, can we just go to Paris, or Mika, or someone!"

"What about Kurda, I bet it'd be good practice for him…"

"Nope, come on, let's just go to prince. I want it to be official. Please?"

"Alright, come on. Let's go tell the others…"

"No, let's just go…"

"Eager aren't we? We have to have at least Arra, Harkat, Gavner, Vanez, Seba, Kurda, and Mr. Crepsley there."

"Alright, everyone can come besides Kurda. I do not trust him, Alright?"

"Alright love, go get dressed, and I'll send Arra, or someone."

Elle left the room running, with Darren. She decided she owed everyone an explanation.

"Mr. Crepsley, I found Elle, and we're going to go and get mated."

"Wait, what?"

"We're going to be mates…"

"No, I heard that I'm just surprised. Arra did you hear that?"

"Yeah, wait, Elle, where have you been?"

"I was by the waterfall, and there were these vampaneze, and they blooded me it was horrible, I cried a lot, and my ribs are broken. Also I'm not sure if I'm a half vampaneze, thought I knew but now I don't."

Arra laughed, and then said.

"I think someone had a nightmare, now come on let's get you mated. I was just waiting for when this would happen…"

Elle ran to the closet, where all of the clothes were kept. Her ideal choice would have been some long white dress, with high heels, and her hair in a fancy French twist.

But she decided she'd have to settle for a set of red robes, similar to clothes from India. She'd have to settle for her hair in a messy bun instead of a French twist, and settle for bearskin moccasins instead of fancy heels.

It suited her.

Meanwhile while Elle was getting dressed, everyone else was being awoken, and a party was being set up, and the princes were alerted, and ale was being brought in by the barrels.

And the ceremony turned from a party of six not including the princes, to a party of all Vampire Mountain.

Kurda found out, and marched over to Elle's room, who was putting on make up.

"How could you? Do you really think getting married while Steve is directly under you is a good idea? Oh yeah, and it's not just any guy, it's his worst enemy, his rival, the reason for this fight in the first place…And you're marrying him?"

Not even looking up to see his face she replied with a "Yes sir…And you know what else I'm going to do to his enemy?" she said with a devilish grin, hinting as to what they'd be doing…

"You are the biggest piece of scum I've ever seen, vampanezess or not, I cannot believe you would do this…"

"Wait, did you say vampanezess?"

"Yes, Steve and Gannon blooded you…"

"Oh shit!" she proclaimed

"Yes I know, not fun for you, oh well, it's not like you were on your way to being a full vampire or anything…You will be sick for so long, but its fine you'll only be sitting around cooking, cleaning, and being our mistress…"

"First off no, I'm not doing all that work for you, second off oh never mind. Move will 'ya?"

"No, not unless you break it off with Darren."

"Just move!"

"Nope!"

"I don't have time for this!" and with that she kicked him very hard where the sun doesn't shine.

He was on the floor when she left, running through the door calling out the following…

"Did I ever say that I'd play nice? No way, you arse!"

He was groaning as he left the room thinking to himself 'Dang!'

Elle ran to the medic's cave.

Running in shutting the door, looking like a rabid animal.

"May I help you?" the medic said skeptically

"What would happen if you cross vampaneze blood, with a vampire blood going through the purge?"

"They'd die, it isn't done anymore, and the gods would probably punish the idiot who's done that. Why do know anyone like that?"

Elle began to cry, and ran out of the room.

"I'm not even going to be triumphant in death!" Elle sobbed from inside the corridor.

"How could anyone as beautiful as you, even think something so horrible?" Darren questioned

"Oh, hey baby. Sorry, I guess I'm just getting a bit nervous." She explained, not telling the whole truth.

He gave her a lopsided face, but shrugged it off.

"You ready to be my bride?"

"Yes, how long shall we celebrate love?"

"Forever and a day, I shall make love to you every chance I guess. You know why love? Because I've wanted to do this since before I fake died. And not just for your wonderful looks, you my bride are the most perfect person I've ever met. Beauty, brains, fighting, and you my bride, are the kindest vampire I've ever known…"

She was touched immensely, and decided that Darren was also perfect.

"You too baby, but seriously how long is this party going to be?"

"A few days…"

She smiled, "Well let's go then…"

Darren scooped her up and began to run.

Elle squealed with delight, he set her down, and they ran into the hall of Khledon Lurt. The Princes were waiting for them, and all cheered as they entered.

Elle smiled and began to kiss each and every one of the princes on the cheeks.

All of them blushed in shock, everyone that is except Mika who shrugged it off.

"Since you are both new to this situation, I will instruct you as to what you will be doing. First take off your shoes."

Both bent over and did so.

"Now, Elle bite Darren's neck and suck some of his blood."

Elle looked at Paris like he was crazy.

He raised his eyebrows as to be nudging her on.

She did as she was told, very nervous about it. Elle trembled as she moved closer, finally biting, feeling him wince; she licked it clean, and shrugged.

"And you say I'll stay with you now, 'till a stake pours through my heart, or our time is up. "

Elle said it, and looked sheepishly at Darren who had blood running down his neck, looking quite like a savage.

"Now Darren you bite her, and suck more blood."

"Why?"

"Males are supposed to be dominant in the relationship. So by having more than her you are dominating over her."

Darren nodded and inched closer, not wanting to hurt her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. So Elle pushed his head into her neck, practically forcing him to go through with it.

Elle was not letting Darren's gentleness make her not become wed.

She took deep breaths as this was taking place, making her face seem as though she was enjoying it thoroughly, instead of showing how disgusting it felt to have her fiancée (as humans would call it) sucking blood right out of her.

"Fair lass, if you can barely hold yourself together during the ceremony, how can you survive be in bed later on?" and older Vampire called out the crowd.

Many laughed, and Arra marched right up and punched him, saying "Don't ruin this rare time in history…"

He backed off, and all eyes were back on Elle, and Darren.

"Elle, now draw a ring around Darren's fingers with your blood."

She touched her neck, and applied some onto the tip of her finger, taking Darren's hand, and drawing a ring around his fingers.

"Now, Darren you do the same."

He did

"You are now both mates, for however long you agreed to. Report to Darren's room at two in the morning for some mating…"

Elle looked shocked that he just announced that to everyone what they'd be doing later. She blanched; Darren laughed, as well as everyone else, while scooping her up.

He got himself, and Elle a mug of ale. They downed it, and went over to the part of the floor where everyone was dancing. They danced for many long hours, until the time of 1:58 approached. All began to count down until it was time for them to run into Darren's room. It was like a barbaric version of New Year's Eve.

They had their fun; it was embarrassing how every time one of them would make a noise, they would cheer.

Finally when all was done, they came back out (fully clothed, but with very messy hair) all cheered. And Arra left the room to cry, her baby had grown up.

A/N I apologize for all the sexual references in this chapter, it had to be done because they're well, mates, and that's basically all they do as far as I'm concerned, because they can't have kids, but that's a whole different story. Any ways thanks are entitled to

Jericho, Irish, and BloodyCorsets

Thank you very much all for reviews, and no Irish I didn't take your idea. I've been working on this for a while, since 2003 when I first read the Darren Shan series. I loved it, and from then on I've been writing this. It started out on paper, but now it's online. It's changed a lot since then, so don't be all like that's my idea. I swear I didn't commit story theft. Ask friends, such as sleepingwiththedevil if you must ask. But she'll tell you the same. I saw her writing and I was like whoa, I want to try. And from then on, 'For love and for Elle' has been mine. So yeah just thought you should like to know.

Jericho: you rock, very much, you actually review. Like a lot, for every new chapter, and for every one posted. Which I think is like the coolest thing ever. So yeah, you make me happy for doing so. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…

And to Bloody, hell you're not even going to read this because you haven't read Cirque Du Freak so yeah, anyways you're a really cool Italian beta, and I 3 you for it. And not in a lesbian way, just saying' it so you don't think that, not saying that you do- ok I'm done…

REVIEWS YUP, I WANT 'EM SO I BETTER GET 'EM OR I WILL NOT UPDATE, IF I DON'T HAVE AT _LEAST_ ONE…**AND THAT'S NOT ASKING LIKE ANYTHING…**


	18. Wedding Bells are Ringing

A/N Alright dudes, and dudettes; today is basically my one and only day off so I'm updating a ton. First off, I'm very sorry, but as I said last year I'm in band. Color Guard is very demanding, and stuff. So I'm updating right now. Someone said that my story had sexual references and stuff that they didn't like. I'm sorry, but I need that in there. I have this story written out, on loose leaf, under my bed. I wrote it in 8th grade, I'm in 10th now, but I'm keeping it the same. By the way the story will be ending soon. Just a heads up; Maybe like two chapters left because quite frankly that's how it's planned. Alright I just thought it over and I lied there's like five chapters left. But still, not a lot.

Edit 

So, I've been thinking, and I don't want to be wrong, so I'll just make this story "M". I don't want to do this. I think it's inappropriate. But I will. But, just as a warning, it will get raunchier. So, this chapter is going to get vulgar. Thank you for all the support, and for future references, this is the only chapter like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series, what so ever. The closest I got to fame was meeting James Denton at the World Series on Tuesday.

When they came out hell broke loose once again. They partied, drank danced, and then in another five hours they had to go and mate again, as was custom.

After the fifth time of doing this Elle was beginning to get bored with all the cheering. She wanted peace and quite. She didn't want a thousand vampires cheering, hooting, hollering, and toasting to them ever time she had an orgasm.

"Darren" Elle said while pushing back some of his hair, so she could whisper in his ear.

"Hmm, what el, what's wrong?" Darren said in a quiet and concerned voice as he lazily, he rolled onto his back, and off of her.

"Can we fake this one? Or maybe just sleep? I'm so tired, it's not even funny." Elle said in a quiet voice, but even though she was near silent you could tell she was moaning.

"El, we can't fake it. You know that…Come on, we can just make this quick."

"No, I won't enjoy it if I can barely keep my eyes open. Please? Just this once; I'm exhausted. Pretty please! I'll moan, I promise I will, I just need some time to sleep, and perhaps sneak out and take a shower when I'm done." Elle said.

"Alright fine. Quick nap, no snoring; then we'll go out, and take a shower."

"Thank God! Oh my gods, I'm so sweaty no thanks to you I feel disgusting, and I have a feeling my deodorant is running out. I can't remember I've been able to take a shower all by myself, and just relax. Ah, I can almost smell the shampoo now." Elle said; even though she was a vampire, she didn't quite fit in with the smelly man stench like most vampiresses.

"Yeah, about that alone part; It clearly states 'During the mating ceremony showers are off limits unless used by the mates for mating purposes only, at this time all will watch this occasion and cheer, but just watching the beauty is also permitted.' So unless you want everyone staring at us shagging against a wall, I don't think a shower is the best choice." Darren said

Elle nearly threw up at the thought of Arra, Jake, Larten, Seba, and Gavner all watching her. Instead she just kept on with the ceremony.

This went on for the remainder of the week. It got old quick, and soon she was just about ready to just call it a night. But since she was supposed to keep doing this for a week it continued. Elle was getting really tired, there were times that Elle was tempted to just fall asleep wherever she fell.

The ale wasn't helping either. But she made it through the week. By this time she was nearly delirious. They went up to the platform where the princes were. She was leaning on Darren at this time; he had his arms around her waist, and she was dozing off on his shoulder.

Everyone let her sleep though, no one made a motion to wake her.

"A week of fun and games has come to an end. How was it Darren?"

"Great, but I've never been so exhausted in my life."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson, too much of a good thing is bad for you. But I'm glad you had fun."

Darren nodded, wanting to fall asleep just as Elle had done, but he made no notion to do so; he just stayed there standing up and looking strong, holding his wife. 'What a fun word to say, my wife, I have a wife.' Darren thought.

"Darren" Darren awoke from his day dreaming becoming more alert.

"Look at your mate." Darren did, she looked precious, like a goddess lounging on a cloud.

"Look at how calm and serene she looks." He did, studying her face.

"See how she wasn't strong enough to stay awake."

Darren looked at her, and thought that she was the luckiest one in the world, too bad he didn't know that she was in reality far from it.

"At the beginning of this week we told you that you were to be dominant over her, and now is the perfect example. Cherish her, love her, and take care of her. You are the stronger of the two only if it's by a small bit. You are; and you need to be the glue that holds this relationship together.

"You need to let her sleep now. You've worn her out, may the gods bless her soul. Take care of her from here on out. Now carry her back to her room, she needs some time to rest." Mika said to them, or rather Darren considering he was the only one of the pair (even if it was only half way) listening.

Darren did as he was told, and carried her back to her room. He set her onto her bed, and pulled to covers over her. She snuggled onto his body, he adored her, and decided to stay and cuddle.

Smelled her hair, it was soaked with sweat, and you could no longer smell her perfume, just the natural smell of exhaustion.

An aroma so sweet it rocked him to sleep just as a babe in a cradle. That morning Darren dreamed of fighting an enemy away from his lover, a jaguar. He killed the beast and he made her robes for her and him and while the smell of roasting meat came from the fire. He was very pleased with him self, until he heard Elle screaming.

The jaguar's family was taking her away, and he didn't even notice until she was gone. It made him mad; especially because he could still hear his love screaming, it wouldn't stop.

"No! Don't take me from him! Please no! I beg of you, please. I will not stand for this! I will not!" It was Elle and a hooded stranger digging his nails into her neck by a vital vein.

She became silent as she realized that she was very near to her deathbed. 'What the heck; I'm going to die soon anyways, I might-as-well try and get someone to save me from this prat.' Elle thought as she began kicking screaming and crying very hard.

The hooded stranger began to drag her by her hair, still keeping his death grip on her neck vein. Elle yelled in pain, they were at the door now. Elle tried everything, poking, pulling, prodding, pinching, but they didn't work in the least. The point of no return if she exited that door.

Elle screamed at the top of her lungs, and for anyone. Darren awoke and saw her being dragged away. He leapt out of his bed, and to her rescue. Pulling her out of the door way.

Screaming as she was being heaved into the entrance of what was now nicknamed the _love cave_. Elle was bleeding very badly from her vein at this point, but didn't notice it. She kicked the intruder in the shins, and finally after many people heard his screams they came out of their rooms.

They saw the man trying to get Elle, and helped out, the man got away and everyone went to help Elle. Several offered spit to heal her wound, but she'd bled too much, and had to see the medics.

Darren carried her off, and thanked several for their help. As she was in the office with the medic, Darren along with many more vampires were sitting on the floor outside, waiting to hear the news.

It was taking very long, and many wanted to know why Darren hadn't been allowed in. It was because of the fact that he was a male, even though he was her mate.

Soon the medic came out and told them the news. Elle had vampaneze blood as well as vampire blood, and wouldn't survive.

Everyone was enraged, how had she gotten vampaneze blood? They all wanted to know. They found out about how she had gotten captured while she was taking a walk outside of the mountain the night before the wedding, she was nervous, and went out to think. When it happened; they took her, and she escaped.

Now one of the recruits was trying to get her back. They wanted to go back to get the vampaneze, but they flitted off saying something about business in both Russia, and Croatia.

At least this was the story that they got, because there was a vampaneze under her cot, who had a knife to her back.

She was very edgy, and wouldn't talk to anyone. They were told that she wanted to be alone for a while and think.

Soon Darren was let in. He hugged her, and kissed her and told her sweet things. She looked sad and empty. Her progress was declining by the minute, going down quickly.

"El, you're going to be fine. Remember the time we met by the water fall and kissed. Remember my challenges? One of my last ones is going to happen in two days. You have to be okay. I need you to be there with me, I want you to see me win."

"Sir, she may not even have an hour, you can't get your hopes up. She's honestly not doing well at all, you have to believe me and just pray to the gods that she has a good afterlife."

Darren stayed in with her the whole time. After about an hour, things weren't looking well for Elle at all.

She was in a coma, and the vampires all over the mountain came to visit her. They squeezed her hand, and told her to be triumphant in death.

Her heart rate was lower than ever, many more were piling in to say their last goodbyes.

Seba Nile came in with a heart medication. It was supposed to help her get better. They crushed the pills and them into her mouth.

They were asked to leave soon. If this medicine was supposed to help, then she defiantly needed peace, quiet, and a room to herself.

It was just Elle and the medic. He appeared to be trying his hardest to save her. When actually it was quite the contrary; he was giving her poisons instead of antidotes to quicken her death.

He was a vampet named Shmeldoc; his trade, apothecary. Apparently not a very good one though.

Her pulse was quickening, she was getting very hot. She sat upright, and looked him (Shmeldoc) in the eye.

"You," she said pointing at him just tried to poison me.

"Everyone, she's back, she is alright, and you can come back in and see her." Shmeldoc yelled out to everyone.

Everyone came running back in. They saw her sitting up. She was crying softly and blaming him.

"You poisoned me! Why would you do that, you horrible doctor? Honestly, someone get me out of here, please! I don't want to be left alone with this man, he's trying to kill me!" Elle cried

"Little girl, you are not feeling well. I helped you when you went out cold, I helped you. Folks I have no idea what's wrong with her, it seems like she may be a victim of diphtheria. She's hallucinating what's happening, she's not doing so well, folks, I'm afraid she could die any moment. You will all have to leave the room immediately." The medic said in a frenzy of a hurry.

"I' am not leaving, she is my wife, I love her, and I will be with her until the very last moment no matter what you say."

"She's your mate Darren, not wife. Anyways, I agree with Darren I would like to be with her as well. I feel almost as though I'm a father to her." Mr. Crepsley said; this came much to a surprise to everyone because he had been unusually quiet up until this moment.

"She is my niece as well as assistant; I insist that I stay with her." Arra said strongly

"I would like to stay, I have fought with her before…" someone said in the crowd, Elle's room was filling quickly.

"I still love her, no matter what anyone says, I'd like to say good bye." Jake said. Everyone looked at him.

"We took a shower with her once…" a group of boys named Ryan, Ivan, Brian, Piere, said.

While all this was happening, a knife was being dug into her back by a vampaneze.

"You will keep on acting crazy until you die. You will act as though you are taking puff, got it? You will do this or be punished by our master."

"Steve?" Elle said

"No, darling, it's Darren. I'm Darren Shan, your husband. Elle please come back to us, we all miss you. Remind me to throttle Jake when we get out, and when you're better. Sweetheart you are burning up, please gods help my mate." Darren said quietly.

Mr. Crepsley put a hand on his shoulder and said to him "Darren, you should know if the gods want her to go, they'll take her. It's just their way."

"I know, but it cannot hurt to try…" Darren said fighting back tears.

Everyone continued to talk loudly about what they had just witnessed.

"Yes, Steve, you nimrod; who else would it be? Would it be the Easter Bunny or perhaps Father Christmas? They think that you are going to die very soon, and they're right. As we speak your blood is combining with ours you will soon be our queen. We have a specialist that will make you live, he will help you to live, and become our mistress. Now, not another civil word out of your mouth, or else I'll tell him!" The vampaneze said in an angry whisper.

"I will not be your mistress! No matter how much you threaten to torture me, I will not do it! I'm not crazy everyone, I'm fine. Please just take me to my room, I'm afraid! There's a vampaneze under my bed, he's stabbing me! I lied there are vampaneze in the---oh! Charna's Guts!" Elle screamed

"Elle, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry folks, I fear I can hear her heart decreasing, she's not doing well at all, everyone out."

"No! Please stay with me! Don't leave me with them…They're with the vampaneze- and; Ah! Son of a Bitch!" Elle screamed as she got stabbed for the final time in the back, she was dying, and she could feel it. So she began her final speech, to everyone she loved.

"Darren, I love you so much, always know that. Arra I'm not mad at you, don't worry about that. I'll soon be with my parents. But when I'm gone I want to be dropped into the river so I can flow right out of here. And -uh- I need you guys to drop the man under my bed under my bed to drop to the sharpest stakes for killing-Oh shit does this hurt! Jake I love you; you will always be my brother. I still cannot believe that you did those things to me, but I forgive you. I have the most wonderful mate ever.

"Darren, you have no idea how much I will miss you. You give great oral, and I'm not even kidding. You are great at what you will do, and I will be more than proud to haunt the next girl who is screaming out your name." Elle said in a dramatically raspy voice. Everyone laughed.

"To my shower men, you are the greatest friends a girl could ask for. And you're not too bad looking either. Your mates will be lucky no matter who they are. You will give them a run for their money, and I hope you all slaughter the vampaneze in the war. Arra, I-" Elle said as she died.

A/N How was that? There's more. Believe me, there is…

I'm sorry that that took so long. It's been a long band season. But we won. So it was worth it. Best winds, best percussion, best crowd appeal, and class 3A state champions. The only thing we didn't win was best auxiliary (color guard) and we lost that by .5 points! Oh well, keep on reading, and I strongly encourage feedback.


	19. Sunset of Blood

A/N Overall, not very happy. But I promised a friend that I would finish this up. After this the story will be getting fast paced and I'm pretty sure the last one will be the last chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I'm not Shan, never have been, and never will…

In case you all forgot what's happening…

_"Darren, you have no idea how much I will miss you. You give great oral, and I'm not even kidding. You are great at what you will do, and I will be more than proud to haunt the next girl who is screaming out your name." Elle said in a dramatically raspy voice. Everyone laughed._

_"To my shower men, you are the greatest friends a girl could ask for. And you're not too bad looking either. Your mates will be lucky no matter who they are. You will give them a run for their money, and I hope you all slaughter the vampaneze in the war. Arra, I-" Elle said as she died_.

"Elle, Elle, wake up!" Darren screamed at his mate's lifeless body.

"Darren she's gone." Mr. Crepsley said simply

"No! She can't be; what was she talking about? A war, we're not in a war? What was she talking about? Will someone tell me? And why was she talking about a man under the cot?" Darren said getting onto his knees and looking under the cot, he saw nothing.

The medic smirked knowing that while all of them had been listening to her die. He quickly removed the knife, sealed the wound so no one would see her bleed, and left.

Jake sniffed the air "I smell blood." Jake said walking out in front of her. He looked right at her and kept sniffing. He kept sniffing to her torso, near her breasts, or what would be her upper back where she had been stabbed.

"Jake, get off her…" Pierre said

"Don't you have any decency? She just died?"

"His mate is right there, are you daft?"

"GET-OFF-MY-WIFE!" Darren screamed at Jake.

"She smells like blood; and he's right she does have vampaneze blood. Don't you all smell that?" Jake said smelling her again

The others smelled that air, some near the front could smell it, but most couldn't.

"I only smell sex and sweat." Someone said crudely

"Way to go, remind him that he was just with his mate died no more than three hours ago. She just died and-"

"Can everyone please leave? I just want to be alone!" Darren said sadly.

"I was just trying to help. What if she wasn't just hallucinating, I mean, why would that medic ask all couple hundred of us in, and when she's talking smack about him he wants us out. I don't get it. There is something wrong with him." Jake protested.

"I understand you miss her honey, I do too. But you cannot go off accusing a medic about this. It isn't his fault; he tried his hardest to save her. I know it seems weird but it is a weird case. How many times do you get to be bitten by a vampaneze?

"It hardly ever happens, maybe once every hundred years or so. It's a strange situation, and I know that you are grieving, so 'am I; but she'll be alright. I promise the gods will bless her with a great after life full of hunting, and challenges." Arra said trying to keep her cool and keep from crying.

Larten patted her back, and led her out of the room and said "Come on you guys give him some time alone. Everyone will get their chance soon enough."

Everyone filed out and went to the dinner hall to eat while they waited.

Once everyone left, Darren began to talk with her saying things about how much he loved her and mostly just holding her hand, and being with her.

After he left Larten and Arra came in neither cried, they just talked about the memories, especially how Elle and Larten had met in the first place.

And then they left, Jake came in and talked about how they had met how she'd been completely drunk, and how she'd been one of the best people that he'd ever met. He also apologized about how he acted while they had been dating.

When Jake was done the shower men walked in and talked about the many fights they'd had over the years, and how they enjoyed being with her even if it had only been for a short time.

Then Gavner, Kurda, the little person, along with many others including the princes stopped by and said their good byes.

When all was done, Elle was dropped into the water fall and the princes blessed her body, and sent her on her final voyage.

Darren felt his heart break in two, and walked away sadly.

Awaiting Elle's arrival at the bottom of the waterfall was a couple of the best hunters of all the vampaneze.

Her body came zooming down, and they caught it with ease. They handed her body to Steve who waited quietly next to the hunters.

"Here you are my lord…" said the bulkiest one

"Yes, thank you. Now where are my surgeons?" He asked monotonously.

"We're here my lord." The head of the surgeons said

"Good, get to work. They grieved longer than I expected, and this is getting risky." Steve said handing over her body. She was still in only her nightgown, so they ripped it off of her and began working.

Another one of the vampets was getting blood from everyone of the vampaneze. They had enough, what with twenty or so vampaneze at a pint a piece, she was ready to go.

They began by draining her blood; they separated it from vampire blood with a peculiar instrument. And after that they began adding new blood to her old vampaneze one.

They had her lying on the ground underneath a sheet (knowing how dirty their blood cousins were they didn't want to risk infection.)

They kept syringing blood out, and filtering it, and then putting it in a vile for later use. Doing this process for quite some time until she was empty; and then they filled her back up again with her old vampaneze blood, as well as the newly donated blood. She was still on IV's but she was fine for the most part.

Elle would be waking up at any moment. The operation had taken several hours, and it had been risky, but they checked "Lady" and who said that she'd live so they were confident.

As she woke up, she saw Steve and began to cry.

"What's wrong darling? Aren't you happy to see me?" Steve said in mock sorrow.

"No, I'm not. Why couldn't you just let me die? Hmm? I was happier joining my parents, your kind killed them!" She cried out, frustrated to be chained to the floor, with Steve and still in terrible pain.

"No you mean your kind too. You're one of us now. We gave you a blood transfusion, and now you're a vampaneze." Steve said smirking.

"NOOOOOOO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Elle cried out in hate.

"Because I love you Elle, and I just couldn't live without my little love. So, how are you feeling?"

Elle ignored him, and just lied on the ground staring into the ceiling, with tears silently falling, shivering.

"Eugene, she's cold, get her a robe immediately." Steve commanded a random vampaneze who was just sitting conversing with the others.

He hurried over and got her a robe that they had obviously picked for her. It was expensive looking. It was purple velvet woven into a long-sleeved robe that went to the floor, with a long v-neck that went down an inch or two past her navel.

"It's cold out there; I want you to wear this, my queen." Steve said bending over and beginning to dress her. She kept pulling away, and struggling to get away. Even though she knew it was no use to try, it was still comforting to know

"James, her feet are cold. Get her the slippers that go with it. Lazy men they are, have to tell them everything. How are you feeling love?" He asked stroking her shoulder, and then moving to her collarbone and downward.

She pulled away, and screamed. About 25 men jumped on her trying to silence her. She just kept screaming, her back was killing her and when they moved her the wrong way her back bones grinded together, and hurt badly.

The fact that many men were jumping on her trying to keep her quiet while she was screaming out in pain, didn't help.

Steve tried to pull them off of her, but they wouldn't get off.

"Men, off now!" Steve said bluntly finally. And they all stopped and got off of her.

"Can you get me a doctor?" Elle cried out, in a hoarse voice.

"Shmeldoc, come." Steve said the apothecary hurried over; "Where does it hurt mistress?" he asked.

Elle kept taking in deep breaths trying to ease the pain of her back, she turned over and lied on her stomach to keep the pressure off of it.

Everyone winced at what they saw, one of her back bones was sticking straight out of her back.

The surgeon walked over and knelt down beside her. He touched the bone and pushed on it saying "Does it hurt here?"

Laughter arose from all around her, and the world became black.

A couple hours later, Elle was resting on her stomach while her back was healing. Kurda walked down from the upper part of the mountain.

"Hello Kurda, any news from the upper part?" Steve said walking over to greet him.

Kurda shook his hand and said "Well, young Shan had his trial today."

"How did he do?" Elle asked moving all too quickly and hurting herself. The other vampaneze were sleeping but she was in too much pain.

"He failed, and miserably. He had to fight this boar, and this weird thing comes in and fights it off because Darren was going to loose. And now he's supposed to get the stakes."

Elle broke down crying, Kurda walked over to her and knelt down "He misses you, I think that's why he was distracted. He's killed bears before, I'm sure that a wild boar would be no problem unless he wasn't thinking."

"Is there anything you can do?" She begged him

"I could lead him out, I know a secret way." Kurda said

"Would he see us?" Elle asked out of hope of seeing him and Steve asked out of worry.

"No, it's on the other side. We're safe. Don't worry about it." Kurda said calmly, Elle bowed her head down.

"Alright, with that my dead I do believe that we need to let you rest. You've had a busy time, what with dying, and then being brought back to life. I want you better so we can 'be in the sack' tomorrow." Steve said using a voice that you'd use to an infant; treating his 'mistress' as if she were inferior to him.

She lied back down, moaning softly in pain. Steve chuckled and led Kurda away.

They walked away and soon Steve pushed Kurda against the wall. "If you even bring little old 'Shanny-Boy in here, I promise on my vows as a vampaneze, that I will slice you up until you are no more than stew, and then feed you to my men. Got it?"

"Steve that's a bit far fetched, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I? Rob!" Steve yelled out, a fat Rob came walking slowly around the bend towards Steve.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked slightly out of breath from the walk over.

Steve pulled out his sword, and chopped his arm off. Rob began spraying blood everywhere. Steve guffawed a bit and then said "Rob, as you can see, is a little on the obese side. He doesn't take care of himself, and eats roughly three humans a night. That's a lot of meat isn't it Rob?"

"Yes, it is my lord." He said bowing his head to Steve on the verge of screaming.

"And didn't I tell you to go on a diet?" he asked Rob

"Yes, my lord." He answered simply looking faint, Kurda looked like he might faint as well, out of complete shock.

"But you're loyal aren't you Rob? You are always there to protect me huh Rob?" Steve questioned

Rob nodded

"Answer me!"

"Yes, my lord." He said looking woozy.

"So in return I will save you. Sampson, go and bring him to a surgeon." Steve crouched down to Rob and said "Now Rob, this isn't about you. I didn't mean to cut your arm off, I was trying to prove a point to this bum."

He said gesturing to Kurda who waved. "It wasn't personal." Sampson helped him up and began to help him across the cave to the surgeon, Steve smacked his butt in a friend sort of way. Rob smiled and kept going.

"Do you believe me now?" Kurda nodded

"Good, Darren will not come near here, or you will answer to me; because I cannot afford to loose her." Steve said gesturing to the sleeping Elle, still shackled to the floor, and with that Kurda left.

Over the next few days, Darren was sentenced to death. And Kurda would indeed have to let him out.

Steve agreed only because he wanted to fight Darren later, and if Darren was killed then he couldn't get revenge.

It was the day of Darren to be led down here. Steve decided to change it up and have Elle chained to the wall instead. She hated him more than anything, and cried whenever he came within a three feet radius of her.

It was around three in the afternoon, when Kurda led Darren down. Gavner followed. They took the wrong place, and Elle was napping. She looked very elegant in her new red velvet robes, very similar to her other ones. Standing there, sleeping.

Kurda warned them against it, but sure enough, Shanny-boy came trotting in. He didn't see Steve. But he saw his lover, he couldn't believe it, he walked closer. He touched her, then kissed her, and she cried saying "Don't touch me, please, I beg of you!"

Darren knew that they had abused her, and shuddered. He began trying to free her, when he heard an outcry like that of a wolf's.

He turned around to see Gavner, dying and stabbed square in the gut. He kissed Elle's cheek, she was still sleeping, and ran off to help Gavner; promising her that he'd save her later.

Darren knew that since Gavner was dying and Elle looked peaceful he could come back for her.

A few more days went by. The vampaneze were in an uproar. They knew that the vampires would come down and that there'd be hell on Earth.

Steve and the vitals, his most trusted of the vampaneze were packing up. They would stay but only to a certain point, and then leave.

It was the day of battle, around six in the evening when they attacked. How predictable? Once Darren was there, he began stripping Elle, making sure Shanny-boy saw his lover.

And as soon as they were done and Darren was aghast, they watched for a bit, as Arra got stabbed. Elle sobbed, Steve laughed, and made her get into a sort of cage, and flitted off into the sunset of blood.

A/N Sorry that took so long, I do have school you know… Reviews are wanted as usual. I'm not updating until I get some, I'm sick of not getting any replies…Harsh, yes, I know. So get writing…


	20. Pointless Suicide

A/N Sorry for the rage, just wasn't too happy. Alright, last chapter.

Disclaimer: For the last time already: I don't own this!

_I love you guys and I hope you don't hate me too much now that it's all over…_

As they flitted off into the dusk, Elle was sobbing. She began screaming, hoping the outside world would see her. Of course they couldn't it was dark out by now, and even if they had twenty-twenty vision they couldn't see her; they were going too fast.

She began belting out "Arra! Darren!" Sampson was holding her and loosing his grip.

"My lord, she won't stop!" Sampson said hurriedly, loosing his grip from her wriggling. He began going down.

Everyone followed quickly, as they headed straight for the ground. Steve marched toward her and said.

"No, you don't ever do that. Ever; you will get us killed. Now I know that you'd want that. But don't make me surround you with random body parts, I will do it.

"I know you don't believe me, but I will go into the nearest village, and start cutting things off. Ask Sampson, they other day I did cut Rob's arm off, just to prove a point. And I was going to cut Kurda's head off, but he's being executed on the stakes, which is a lot more painful." Steve sneered at Elle.

She began to whimper, remembering how Steve used to be. He thought she was in pain and let her out of the cramped dog cage. "I remember how you used to be. You used to be fun, and then Darren became a vampire and you were mad. Steve you used to have stuffed animals on your bed I remember." She whispered

Steve laughed nervously, and said "Uh, no I didn't." He said casually "Remember Mr. Fluffers the bunny? Where did he go?"

"I didn't have a stuffed animal. I don't have one, and I never will." Steve snarled from in between his teeth.

"What happened to Mr. Whiskers? Bobby? Gary? Gina? What happened to them? What happened to your gentle childhood self? I miss him Steve! I'm sick of being chained up everywhere.

"I'm tired of being used for sex and sex only. I just finished with a honey moon, and if you want me to love you then I suggest that you quit treating me like a common prostitute. Paying me with fine clothes; only to embarrass me in front of the whole clan; trying to enjoy it, and not think of it as rape. You're disgusting. I have to know will you ever love me, or should I just keep on faking the orgasms?

"Because I don't think I could keep standing all this torture. Especially since you've always been my best friend; it hurts to know that your best friend is just using you for your body, and not for a clever joke, or just to simply talk with, oh, no. Just physical talk 'Oh Elle! Elle I love you! You're such a whore Elle!' I cannot stand it any longer. Will there ever be a relationship between us. If there is, I think that I can put up with you a bit longer. If not, Steve I promise it," she walked over to Sampson and took his sword and gently glided it over her skin blood flooded out, everyone watched her idiocy.

"I will cut my veins out. I cannot stand loosing yet another friend. I just lost my aunt, my best friend, lover, a very close colleague who I've fought and has seen me near naked, and of course let's not forget my father, and my mum who was raped even in death by one of yours. The only reason in the world I'm not fighting you and dying as I'm standing here; I'm still bound by rope.

"Let me know now Steve." She said pointing the tip of the sword closer and closer to her wrist.

"Alright Elle, I promise to love you, and treat you as a friend for ever and always. Everyone clap for my new mate. There you go, now let's get going, the rest of the journey can only be made by foot now." Steve said getting a start.

"Why do we have to walk now? We were just flitting, why do we have to walk?" Elle said genuinely confused.

"Because we vampaneze have a custom where whenever we go and visit Evana, we flit until one of us stops and then from there on it's a walk, or run. But given you're in a dress we can walk, or I could give you a piggy back ride. Either or." Steve explained

"No piggy back ride, we can just stick to walking. Come on…" Elle said

They walked for three days sleeping for the days and walking at night. Eating ghastly things like frogs, or mice. Steve wanted to carry Elle, but if she was going to be with him for eternity, then he decided to start treating her better than a common prostitute.

After reaching Evana they walked inside to see her. "Lady! It's me, Steve. And I've brought some womanly company to see you." Steve called as they walked in.

"If you're talking about Gannen, I hardly call him company." Evana called back, Gannen laughed a little.

Evana walked out to see them, and dropped her bag and ran up embracing Elle. Elle was very confused and didn't know how to react. So she hugged her back.

"My, my how long have I awaited to see you rough men finally blood a woman! Good find Steve, this one's a keeper. Now, tell me; how did you come to realize that you liked eating people? Were your family cannibals? Oh, I want to hear all about them. Come along, while I start some stew for you all. You must be ravenous." Evana said grabbing Elle's hand and leading her away.

The others went and rested in the cave while Lady and Elle began preparing a meal. Elle sat down on the turtle shell Evana had as a seat and began staring off.

"My dear, you don't look so well. Are you ill?"

"No, no; I'm fine. Just missing home is all." Elle said looking off.

She sat down, denying the fact that she needed to feed, she was now a full blown vampaneze and needed human flash badly. But she refused, she couldn't bear to eat the people she once lived and played with.

Evana sat down and read her thoughts. "So, you need human eh? I'll go and get some for you." She said getting back up.

"No, no. I'm fine. Really, I-" Elle said passing out. Evana woke her up, and fed her some blood stew, telling her that she went out and killed a boar.

As she ate, or rather drank, Evana listened to her life's tale; of Merlough murdering her parents; of becoming a vampire.

Falling for Jake, and then Darren; becoming Darren's mate and then finally being executed. It was horrifying to hear such things. Evana misinterpreted her meanings and thought that Elle had fallen for Steve and such.

Evana and Elle spent the night in Evana's room, keeping her 'clean' for the day, and for some news.

They talked all throughout the afternoon. When finally Evana and Elle went to sleep; Evana stayed awake and looked into Elle's future, contacting Mr. Tiny.

The next morning at breakfast Evana told everyone the good news that she had found out while they were all asleep.

"Elle isn't barren. In fact she is very fertile. It is true that she was conceived by vampires (even though they had her before they were blooded). But this is truly by miracle, make of it as you will. I'm going to bed, eat left over stew." And with that Evana went off

"Wow, oh my gods, wow. I could be a father. Isn't this wonderful! We could build up our armies, and everything! Oh wow! Well come along darling let's get to it." Steve said dragging her away from her meal, and into an open part of the cave.

Elle protested, but Steve said through clenched teeth "You are mine. You are my queen, and when I ask you to do something, I demand an agreement. You are coming with me, and there is no if, ands, or buts. Now come, I want a son." He said lifting her.

Elle screamed and scratched his back with her nails, trying to not let him do this to her again. He wouldn't stop regardless of her pleas, and screams of pain.

He let her sleep after he finished after five times. Elle was feeling very sick by now. She felt as though she had eaten something terrible.

Elle woke up vomiting all over the floor; she looked and saw blood, and a whole lot of it. She had drank a whole human! Evana had tricked her. It wasn't fair. Just not fair! The sight was so horrible she vomited again.

And then began to cry, what if it was a neighbor, or family member of hers? What if it was Annie, Darren's little sister?

Elle screamed, and pulled her own hair weeping very bitterly.

"Why Evana? Why would you do this to me? This wretched curse to crave men, it turns my stomach sour!" She shouted to the world

Elle sobbed, she didn't know what to do. She was the girl that wanted to be a general, and fight the evil red eyed ones. She was the girl who protested their acts of insanity and drinking all of a human's flesh.

It was true that Evana was only doing what was right for her. She was a full blooded vampaneze now, and so she truly needed to eat this body after she drank it all.

It was so barbaric though. She needed to sleep, Steve's act to get her pregnant had worn her out, and she didn't think that she could last another minute or two before passing out.

Elle went to sleep, dreaming of Darren and crying out for him in her sleep. In the dream Steve had killed Mr. Crepsley and Darren was devastated. Worst of all, Darren was with another woman, one who loved him and whom he loved back; he called her Debbie.

When Elle awoke and told Evana about it, Evana just shook her head sadly. Telling Elle it wasn't her place to interpret to dream or tell if it was true.

Seven years Later

The war was raging on, and with not much luck on their side. Seven years of fighting every time someone bombarded into camp. Sampson would flit her off to a safer location and get her out of being seen. Elle had become accustomed to drinking a whole human. Though she didn't like it, and tried to make herself vomit every time she had to feed.

Steve had become like a husband, he looked to be around twenty-three. He was still young, but old enough considering he was really seventeen.

Elle had gotten pregnant no less than twelve times. But given the harsh lifestyle they lived each child had died.

They were traveling again, Steve was at this time luring Darren in. He was acting like a long lost friend, and was pretending to be hunting the vampaneze.

Elle wanted to see him badly, as silly as it sounded she still loved him. She wasn't in love with him, but, it would have been nice to see an old mate.

Gannen had become her best friend, they talked about almost everything. He understood the vampire lifestyle because his brother Vancha was a prince and he had read up on it.

He was easily the most understanding of them all. Gannen basically took the place of Jake when she left. All of the men in their regime seemed to have the personality of one of her vampire friends.

Evana, even though she was neither a vampire nor vampaneze, could be Arra. Loving, caring, parental, always looking out for her, and she had a sense of humor.

Sampson would probably be Gavner, a little shy, a little quirky, but still sweet. Elle missed her friends greatly. But she'd learnt to live with her loss and not to let it get her down.

Elle had taken to cooking over the years, learning over a thousand ways to prepare any kind of meat or plant that came their way; using maps of the parts of the country to know what to cook.

In her spare times when she wasn't being a mistress, cooking, or cleaning after the men; Gannen had began tutoring Elle's fighting.

Elle was working on throwing knives now. She had mastered the ax though. Arra had been a great teacher but it was true that they had spent more time bonding than fighting.

And besides over the years she had become rusty. Elle hadn't been as fit as she had when they had met. One night after a particularly hard night, Steve yelled at her saying that the reason they hadn't gotten pregnant was because she was getting on the "flabby side."

He hurt her feelings that night, and she refused to see him again until she was better. It had been over a month and half and Elle was looking good. Perfectly toned, and ready.

Gannen thought she was being silly, sleeping in an isolated part of camp, and not letting Steve see her the very rare times when he was around.

Steve was expected sometime in the next week. Elle had made her outfit look nicer than usual, making sure it hugged her and that it was particularly revealing.

She made a deer meal, and sat all of the men down when it was fully prepared.

"Alright, here's the plan. I haven't seen my mate in roughly two months. I'm sex deprived, and I actually miss him. I have been working out and have become pretty firm over time, and I want to give him the time of his life.

"As your queen, you are going to leave and hunt, or fight with each other, or sleep about a kilo or two away. You will leave as soon as Steve is in sight. Got it?"

They all agreed to let them have their privacy. While the others ate, Elle was too nervous. So she sat down next to Gannen who was sharpening their weapons.

She sat down and said "Gannen, I think I've fallen for him. I'm not sure why, but I really think so."

Gannen looked at her and said "Good, you've been with him for seven years it's about time you did."

'Did he sound bitter?' Elle thought to herself.

"What's wrong Gannen? You sound like something is bothering you." Elle said rubbing his back.

He shrugged off her hand and got up and left saying that he had to go to the bathroom. Elle was aghast as she saw him walk into the forest, shoulders slumped and going very slow.

She saw the camp clear out. She knew Steve was approaching, but she wasn't as excited as she had been.

Gannen could see them, and suddenly she became very nervous and embarrassed. Elle sat down by the fire thinking, wearing her skanky dress, and wondering about Gannen. Steve walked up from behind her and made her jump.

"Hey, where'd everyone go? This place is cleared out!" Steve asked.

"They went out. Do you notice anything different about me?" She asked excitedly. Maybe just maybe he'd notice.

"Did you get wear out your dress? It seems a lot shorter." He queried

"No, I cut it to shorten it for you. Charna's guts are you too stupid to remember how much you hurt me? You said I was getting flabby, so I lost all the weight." Elle said standing up and beginning to walk away.

**(Graphic, not bad in my opinion but if you're sensitive, which in that case you shouldn't be reading this, stop and skip…)**

"When did I say that, and why would I?" Steve asked standing up and trying to act seductive.

"About maybe two months ago. Gannen's been training me all this time. You blamed me for not having the baby. And quite frankly Steve, I don't want a baby. I like living free. Sure, we'd be making heirs; but did you ever think that you'd be loosing me from your ranks as well? Steve, you're being very self-" She said being cut off by his lips.

Steve pounced on her and began taking off both his and her clothes. Kissing her feverishly, and going down leaving hickeys.

Soon as he began pounding into her he began talking "I'm so proud of you. You did all this for me? Oh, baby I love you." Steve said as he always did.

"I love you too Steve, but please shut up." Elle said

He stopped "You love me?"

"Yes, get on with it."

"No, I want to solve this; I've held you for seven years, and this is the first time you've ever said that you love me. Do you honestly mean it?"

"Yes, go on!" she pleaded

"No, look at me," she did "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" she declared with heat and he continued on.

Gannen watched from the distance and heard her say it, as did most everyone else. They all met in the bushes and met together secretly discussing what this met for them. Up until then she was mostly just a mistress, not necessarily a mate. By now it was official, they were mates and Elle didn't even know it.

Now that Steve was back, combat would start tomorrow. It was decided from that point on.

Might-as-well let them have their fun because come tomorrow either one of them could be dead.

After hardly any sleep, war was raging on. In only five hours there would be a fight. It was supposed to be one on one, and Darren was supposed to die. Elle didn't want to see this, but being his mate, Steve had her cloaked up and into battle as well.

For being his mate and queen he didn't give her much respect. He had her shipped off to war when his lover could die? It seemed strange.

But she went, she told him that she loved him and that was final. Around midnight they all went off to prepare to fight.

Elle sat on the edge of the rocks and said to Gannen who just walked up. "I don't want commitment. I don't want him, and I don't want to be his mate any longer. I love him, but I don't think I can do this. I'm supposed to see my real mate die tonight. Gannen talk to him, tell him I'm pregnant, anything. I can't do this Gannen, I was wrong. Steve's alright, but god, I still love Darren.

"I want to date others, sleep with others, and be with other men in general." Elle said looking down.

"There's nothing you can do about that. If he dies, then you die. That's how we do it. You will be a martyr if your true lover kills Steve. This is how it is written." Gannen said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Then Gannen, if I die, please kiss me and let me know once again how to be a rebel. I'm sick of being loyal to him."

Gannen got up and said "I'm sorry, he's my best friend, and if I did that to him he'd be devastated. I'm sorry."

Elle got up and saw them coming in, it was fighting time. Elle fought off several friends. It was very hard, especially Harkat who was practically family.

Near the end of battle, an Orange haired vampire got thrown into flames, and so did Steve. Elle's shoulders sagged she looked up and saw Gannen remembering what he had just said.

Elle pulled out her knife and stabbed herself square in the heart. Steve was dead, and so now so was she.

In the background she heard "Debbie!" and she heard Darren sobbing on her shoulder. Debbie was real. Debbie was real. Debbie was real. Elle couldn't stop saying it. Darren had a new woman.

She lied down on the ground, and saw Gannen coming. She saw a shadow coming near her that wasn't Gannen's it was Steve's. Steve was alive. Gannen came running over.

"He's alive isn't he?" she asked beginning to cry.

"Yes, he is."

"That bastard. I just committed suicide."

"Steve won't let me revive you. Nor will he let Sampson or anyone else. You've been played. He planned this all along. It was his sick form of revenge. Did you really love him?"

"No, I-" and Elle died.

Her spirit went up and proceeded to watch Steve show Darren her corpse and explain both his and Mr. Crepsley's death.

Darren cried and howled. Debbie patted his back. And Elle cursed Steve hoping the vampires would finally win.

A/N That's it. Review it. Love it. Cry for more of it. Choose, and do it well.

It has been a great two years of writing this story. I would love to thank you all for all the reviews, all the memories, and all the reviews. You are all amazing. Keep on writing, keep the dream, and keep the ideas. is great, and I want to say thank you. And this is Ashley Purpura saying Peace out.


End file.
